


The Overused Prompt

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Jeremy’s a baker and Ryan’s a criminal. Tale as old as time. Barely even friends, then somebody bends...over. I really have no excuse for this.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.
Comments: 160
Kudos: 199





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy stretched his back, grunting as his spine popped. He locked up the back door and twirled the keys in his hand as he started his walk home. He was pretty hungry, but he was also utterly exhausted. Hopefully there was something at home he could shove in his face before he fell into bed. He didn’t have to be there to know that it wasn’t the case. His kitchen was depressingly bare. 

He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He needed to make it home before he worried about food. He saw something shift in his peripherals and almost jumped in surprise. His walk home was usually entirely void of life. That was on purpose. That night, however, someone else was in the alleyway he passed through on his way home. 

He shifted to the side so he could pass without disrupting them. They pushed off the wall they were leaning against, stepping fully into the path. Jeremy tried to make himself not give the smile, but as he approached, it happened anyway. Complete with head nod. Before he could fully pass, however, they stepped in front of him.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” he muttered, stepping to the side.

They followed and he finally looked up at them fully. A man, he was pretty sure. In a leather jacket. Tall. Long hair pulled back. The alleyway was too dark to see for sure, but he looked like he had paint on his face. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“Um, can I get past?” He asked, “I’m trying to get home.”

The man shook his head. Jeremy frowned.

“You want me to go around?” He guessed.

The man nodded and Jeremy shrugged.

“Okay.”

He turned around and headed back the way he came to circle around. He was too tired to worry about what the fuck, so he just made his way home. Tomorrow morning he’d wonder exactly why Halloween had come early.

~

Jeremy frowned as he saw the man again. It’d been a few days, he’d assumed the incident was going to be a one-off. As he drew up near him, he saw the man remove something from his head. A mask, potentially? He once again blocked Jeremy’s path.

“I gotta go around again?” He guessed tiredly.

The man nodded.

“So are you like mute?” Jeremy wondered.

He blushed as he realized he’d wondered that out loud.

“S-sorry, that’s, uh, rude,” he sputtered, turning away.

He walked back to go the long way, trying to figure out if he could die from embarrassment. _Oh, I see you’re in a wheelchair, are you like paralyzed?_ He rubbed his tired eyes. He wanted night shift to be over already.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey again,” Jeremy called, tiredly waving a hand, “You want a cookie? We made too many.”

He held out the paper envelope, offering a cookie to the man. The guy shook his head and Jeremy shrugged. He put one in his mouth and started to turn back the way he came. He was stopped by a hand on his forearm. He raised an eyebrow.

“Change your mind?” He asked.

The man shook his head and lifted his hand to tap the watch there. Jeremy frowned, confused and took the cookie from his mouth.

“Time?” He muttered, “What time is it?”

The man shook his head, scowling. He pointed to the watch again and then stepped aside, gesturing down the alleyway.

“You...will let me pass in a little bit?” Jeremy guessed.

The man nodded and a pleased smile spread on his lips. Jeremy’s heart thudded in his chest. What a beautiful smile for such a weird, mysterious man. He opened his mouth to say something no doubt extremely embarrassing, but was cut off by his phone ringing. He jumped, startled and fumbled to pull it out. He frowned at the name.

“Trevor?” He answered the call.

“Hey, you need to get over to Los Santos General,” Trevor rushed to tell him.

Jeremy’s guts clenched. 

“The hospital? Why?”

“It’s Matt.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide and his hands started shaking.

“Can you come get me?” He questioned, trying to force his voice to be even.

“I rode in the ambulance,” Trevor answered.

“Fuck, alright, I guess I’ll find a different way,” Jeremy grunted, “I’ll get there as soon as I can.”

“Try to hurry,” Trevor muttered, “I don’t know when he’ll wake up.”

“I will, Trev, just hang in there.”

The call ended and Jeremy swayed on his feet. Fuck, did he have cash for a cab? He produced his wallet. _Shit._ There was no one he could call either. He had like four friends and half of them were at LS General already. He could try Lindsey, but at this hour, she’d be dead to the world. And Caleb was out of town. _Shit._

“Yo, you ready?”

Jeremy looked up at the voice that seemed to come from nowhere. He’d forgotten where he was and that there was another person there. The mysterious man turned to the owner of the voice, who was approaching from the back door of whatever building they were behind. 

The new guy was smaller than Mr. Mysterious. Jeremy squinted, struggling to see him in the dark. Curly hair flattened by a beanie and a pair of glasses was all he could really see. He was giving Jeremy a curious look before turning to the other man.

“This him?” He questioned.

The man nodded and Jeremy just stared. What the hell was happening? The new guy gave Jeremy a look-over, causing Jeremy to blush. He was checking him out, obviously and had no shame in doing so. 

“Yeah, I guess he’s cute,” the man said, shrugging, “Anyway, you ready to go?”

Jeremy suddenly remembered Matt was in the hospital. _Right._ No time for strangers. He looked at his phone, pulling up google maps. Too far to walk, he thought bitterly. He could hitchhike, but no one ever picked up hitchhikers in Los Santos. Which was smart since so many of them turned out to be crazed lunatics. 

“Hey, you need a ride?”

Jeremy looked up at the new guy who was jingling a set of keys. He did, but...if they fucking murdered him on the way there, it’d be for nothing. It was his best bet though, if he was going to get there.

“I do, I need to get to Los Santos General,” he answered, “Normally I’d say stranger danger, but I-I don’t have anyone I can call.”

“Then come on,” the guy ordered, “No time for jawing about it.”

Jeremy followed, feeling uneasy about this plan, but having few options. The mysterious guy gave him a sympathetic smile.

“I-I’m Jeremy by the way,” he mumbled, “Th-thank you guys for helping me.”

“No prob,” the new one called back to him.

Jeremy noted that he did not introduce himself. _Interesting._ The car ride was short and silent. Jeremy was half relieved they didn’t try talking to him. When he got out, he offered them the cookies.

“I’m, uh, broke as fuck,” he explained, “So all I can really do is offer this. Come by the shop sometime and I’ll give you something sweet. I mean, it’s a bakery, so most everything’s sweet. Um, anyway, thank you for the ride, uh, I appreciate it. That’s Morro’s, by the way. I work closing. Um. But anyway. Thank you.”

He was rambling and blushing. This was not helped by the fact the two turned out to be handsome. The much better hospital parking lot lighting showed off their faces very well. Even the face paint didn’t stop the mysterious one from looking drop dead gorgeous. He waved as they left and headed in, sighing. Visit three in the past four months. Not a great sign.

_Matt, what am I going to do with you?_ He thought as he walked in. 

~

“Yo, Doolz, someone askin for you.”

Jeremy paused his inventory count, looking at his coworker’s unconcerned face. The guy didn’t bother elaborating. Jeremy rolled his eyes and put down his clipboard. They needed to stop hiring teenagers for two weeks at a time. 

He jogged up front, saw who it was, turned around, and ducked back into the back room. He covered his blushing face. He felt fucking stupid for getting embarrassed and forced himself to breathe. The guy raised an eyebrow at him as he shuffled back out.

“Um, hi,” He squeaked, “S-sorry, I wasn’t expecting you.”

The man spread his hand in front of him in a sort of “You invited me” gesture. Jeremy’s face resembled a tomato.

“R-right, what would y-you like?” He gestured up at their menu, “As long as it’s on the menu I can make it.”

The man pointed to the display case.

“Yes, I can give you something from the display case too,” Jeremy confirmed, “Do you see something you like?”

The man stepped closer and pointed out a lemon tart. Jeremy pulled it from the case and handed it over. 

“That’s probably our least sweet thing,” Jeremy laughed.

Something dawned on him as he said it.

“You don’t like sweets, do you?” He questioned, “That’s why you didn’t want the cookies.”

The man smiled at him and Jeremy’s heart leapt to his throat. The man’s face crinkled up when he smiled and his blue eyes sparkled like stars. In full light Jeremy felt like he was being blinded by the sun. Jesus the guy was really handsome. Jeremy watched entirely too closely as the guy bit into the tart. 

“Like it?” He prompted, suddenly eager to please.

The man nodded, almost looking surprised that he did. Jeremy grinned. The guy was a weirdo for sure, but Jeremy thought he might be a good kind of weird.


	3. Chapter 3

“Thank you! Please come again!” Jeremy called cheerfully.

He turned to retreat to the back room, but the door’s bell twinkled. He suppressed a sigh of annoyance and turned around. In front of him was possibly the most bizarre group of individuals he’d ever seen. He did recognize his mysterious friend and the one who’d driven him to the hospital, but the rest of them looked...out of place.

“Um, hi!” He greeted, “Welcome! Er, did...”

Jeremy blanked. He had no idea what the guy’s name was. 

“He _is_ cute!” One of them giggled.

Jeremy blushed and sputtered out a thank you.

“Um, are you friends with, um,-“ Jeremy looked at the man, “Uh, him?”

One of the group, a man with a curly mustache, laughed.

“You didn’t tell him your name?” He snorted.

The guy scowled at him.

“Boys.”

The only woman in the group was shaking her head disapprovingly.

“Don’t be rude,” she hissed at them, “Come on, Jeremy doesn’t have all day, you know.”

She gestured for the group to move forward. Jeremy jumped into action as they approached, pulling on gloves. The one who called him cute was bouncing forward, looking quite cheerful.

“Hi! I’m Gavin,” he said, waving, “Can I have that?”

He pointed at a particularly fancy cupcake in the case. Jeremy gingerly took it out, careful not to bump the towering decorations against the counter. The guy basically inhaled it directly out of Jeremy’s hand. 

“Careful,” Jeremy laughed, “You should chew your food before swallowing.” 

The guy stuck out a chocolatey tongue before he got shoved to the side. The driver from the other night hip checked him before turning a grin on Jeremy.

“Hi again,” he greeted, “Michael is my name. Can I have one of those cookies you gave me last time?”

“I’m glad you liked them!” Jeremy answered as he passed one over the counter.

“Yeah, dude, they’re awesome!”

Jeremy grinned, pride blooming warmly in his chest.

“Thank you!” He replied brightly, “They’re actually my recipe.”

Michael looked impressed. 

“Can I have one of those too?” One of the others asked.

Jeremy happily passed one to him as well. He was really tired looking, looking like he was nodding off even as he ate the cookie. 

“That’s Ray,” the woman spoke up, “And I’m Jack. Could I have this, please?”

She pointed out a square of strawberry cake. Jeremy slid it onto a plate and handed it over. She immediately stabbed the strawberry on top and ate it. Jeremy chuckled lightly. The curly mustache one was up next, but he paused to look at her fondly. Jeremy’s heart warmed at the sweet look he gave her. _Aww._

“I’m Geoff,” he finally spoke, “This is Ryan.”

Jeremy looked at the mysterious man in surprise. _Ryan. Very normal._ Then again, he supposed no one really gets to choose how normal or abnormal their name is. 

“Does this have peanut butter in it?” Geoff asked, pointing.

It was one of the puddings.

“Nope, it’s caramel,” Jeremy explained, pointing to a different one, “This one is though.”

“Then I want that one,” the man answered.

Jeremy handed it over and the guy moved over near Jack. They tried each other’s desserts which gave Jeremy that warm feeling again. They were adorable. Ryan waved at him, smiling. Jeremy blushed and waved back.

“Do you, uh, want the lemon again?” He offered, “We also have raspb-“

Ryan pointed. 

“The cookie?” Jeremy asked, frowning, “I thought you didn’t like sweet things?”

The man shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jeremy passed one over. Ryan grinned brightly and bit the cookie. Jeremy watched him carefully. He didn’t like it, he could tell, but he smiled, trying to pretend he did. Jeremy laughed lightly.

“You don’t have to like it,” he assured him, “Everyone has different tastes.”

Ryan looked relieved, but apologetic. Jeremy just smiled.

“Silly,” he teased, “We have some macarons if you want cookies. Coffee, peanut butter, lemon.”

He pointed them out as he said them. Ryan hesitated. He looked at the cookie in his hand and then to the macarons. His free hand opened and closed several times like he was trying to figure out how to communicate what he wanted. Ray, the sleeping one, sidled back up to the counter while Jeremy stood helplessly. He took the cookie from Ryan and nodded at Jeremy.

“You make a lot of the recipes?” He asked, chomping the cookie.

“Oh, um, not really,” Jeremy answered, “I do some more modern style ones when the owners wanna try new stuff.”

He pointed out the display cards.

“Mine have the orange marks on them,” he explained, “So our regulars know which ones to avoid, I guess.”

He gave a half hearted laugh and a shrug.

“Boomers, eh?” Ray commented lightly.

Jeremy shifted nervously. He really shouldn’t talk bad about his bosses, but they were assholes. Ray turned to Ryan and raised his eyebrows.

“You gonna pick something or what Silent Bob?” He muttered tiredly, moving back to the others.

Jeremy realized suddenly that the entire group was watching him, eyes flicking back and forth between him and Ryan. He blushed.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled, “What do you want?”

Ryan no longer hesitated, immediately pointing to the coffee macarons. Jeremy handed one over, feeling a swell of excitement. One of his.

“Try it first,” he instructed, “Then I’ll give you more, okay?”

Ryan nodded and bit the thing in half. Jeremy shifted nervously. What if he didn’t like coffee? That was stupid. Why would he pick coffee if he didn’t like it? What if there was too much sugar? Jeremy’s hands squeaked and he realized he was nervously clenching them, the rubber gloves squeaking around his fingers. He was a lovely shade of scarlet as he realized. Ryan ate the rest of the macaron and Jeremy took that as a good sign.

“Y-you like it?” He questioned, nearly wincing at his own nervous voice.

Ryan grinned and Jeremy swayed. Oh god, his smile was so beautiful. He nodded and pointed to them again. Jeremy laughed, scooping out the standard five and handing them over. 

“I’m so glad you like them!” He exclaimed, “I...um, th-they’re mine. See, orange mark. Thank you!”

Ryan shook his head, smiling. His hand was clenching in a fist again, like he wanted to communicate, but couldn’t. Maybe he knows sign language? Jeremy wondered. Before he could decide if it was rude to ask, Jack, miss strawberry, stepped up.

“Here, is this enough?” She questioned, handing over a few bills.

Jeremy automatically took them on habit and then held them right back to her.

“No, no!” He said, “My treat. Um, I told Michael and Ryan I needed to thank them! I’m so grateful, please, you don’t have to pay.”

She refused to take the money back, shaking her head.

“We don’t want you to get in trouble,” she insisted, “Thanks for accommodating our freak show here.”

She gave him a soft, mothering sort of smile that made him drop his hand.

“Um, thank you!” He sputtered, “Y-you’re all so nice! I d-don’t think you’re a freak show! Um, not in a bad way anyway. Please come back any time!”

They all stared at him in surprise a moment before looking between each other.

“We should get out of your way now,” Jack finally said, “It was nice to meet you, Jeremy.”

“Um, thank you, you too!” He answered, “Really come back some time. It was great meeting you!”

They started towards the door, chatting between them. He waved as they left.

“He’s super cute!” 

Jeremy blushed crimson.

“You’re just saying that ‘cause he called us nice.”

“He likes us!”

Jeremy chuckled lightly. He did like them. _Goofballs._

“How bout Ry though? Blushing like a kid!”

There was a disgruntled noise as the bell above the door rang. _Blushing? Was Ryan blushing?_

“Adorable.”

“He can still hear you guys, you know.”

Jeremy blushed as they looked back to him. He waved again, hoping he didn’t look like a total dick having eavesdropped. They hurried out with a muttered “oops” and he smiled. _Dorks._ He hoped they came back again. He really did need more friends. 

He shook his head. Back to work. He looked at the money in his hand. He jumped in surprise. Jack had handed him three bills he’d sort of assumed were twenties. They were hundreds. They weren’t in sight as he rushed to the door. He smacked his forehead. He should’ve checked before they left. Oh well, when he saw them again he could give them the change. He looked at the bills. If he saw them again.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay, okay,” Jeremy answered, hands up, “Just take it easy.”

The gun armed and Jeremy swallowed. This guy was willing to shoot. Not good.

“Just open the safe,” the man growled, “Don’t bullshit me.”

“I-I really don’t have the code,” he insisted, “I can give you the money in the register, that’s all I can do.”

“Don’t fuck with me! What kind of manager doesn’t have the safe code?!”

“The kind with shitty boomer bosses!” Jeremy snapped back.

The guy looked a bit taken aback, but appeared to actually believe him.

“I’ll just give you the register money, okay?” Jeremy continued, trying to placate the man, “That’s all I can do.”

“Fine, do it!”

Jeremy opened the register, handed him the cash and waited until he was out the door. He quickly closed the store and got on the phone. He was shaking, his breath coming out too harshly. He had to halt a moment to get a lid on it. _Jesus, that was scary. What if I’d died?_

Hours later, after a million questions, a million lectures, and a million cups of coffee, he was allowed to go home. He was told he didn’t get paid for any of that time he spent making coffee for other people and getting grilled. Right as he left, only an hour ahead of time. Which of course didn’t upset him, why would it? His hands were still shaking as he made his way down the familiar alley. He sighed as he noticed Ryan in the post he took up every few days. 

“H-hey, Ry,” Jeremy called tiredly, “I gotta go around?”

He started to turn, but Ryan gripped his bicep. He looked back to him and saw his face was filled with concern. His eyes immediately welled up and he launched himself into Ryan’s chest. God, he’d been so scared and he was so tired. Ryan hesitated a moment before wrapping his arms around him, his warmth comforting Jeremy as he cried pathetically.

“Yo, Ry-“

Jeremy jumped, choking on his tears and blushing terribly as he peeked out at Michael.

“Hey, Jeremy,” Michael called softly, “Should I fuck off?”

Jeremy shook his head, stepping back. He sniffled, wiping away tears.

“S-sorry, it’s st-stupid,” he muttered tearfully, “It’s-it’s Just...s-someone robbed th-the store today.”

Ryan squeezed him into a hug and Jeremy had to stop himself from crying more.

“I-I just...I was s-so scared,” he muttered, “He had a gun. I-I just tried to be calm. They always j-just say to let it happen.”

Hot tears fell down his face and he rubbed at his eyes. What would Matt have done if he’d died?

“I f-feel stupid,” he grumbled.

Ryan pushed away and put his hands on his face. He shook his head and scowled. Jeremy chuckled, gripping one of the hands on his face.

“Y-you always know what t-to say,” he murmured, “S-sorry for crying on y-your shirt.”

His free hand tugged Ryan’s shirt nervously. He suddenly realized they were very close. He blushed, feeling like a stupid baby. He peeked up at Ryan’s face in time to see him close his eyes. Jeremy jumped in shock as Ryan pressed his lips to his. 

He froze in place, staring at him with wide eyes. Ryan backed off, almost immediately dropping his hands from Jeremy’s face. He grimaced, his eyes darting around in a brief moment, looking hesitant. Jeremy opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Michael clearing his throat. Jeremy jumped again, his face going red.

“Um, I-I have to go now!” He blurted.

He essentially sprinted away from them. He missed Ryan dropping his head into his hands and Michael snorting in laughter.

~

The bell on the front door jingled.

“One moment!” Jeremy called out.

He quickly turned off the mixer and wiped flour on his apron as he jogged up front. 

“Hi! Welcome to-“

He stopped, eyes going a bit wide. A severely beaten and scared looking man was at the counter. He had a bloody nose and a black eye. He pulled a stack of money from his pocket and dropped it on the counter. This looked illegal. Jeremy didn’t want any part of it.

“Um, what’s this?” Jeremy asked, approaching cautiously.

“I-I’ve come to re-return the money I, uh, stole,” The guy muttered.

Jeremy flinched backwards as he heard the guy’s voice. The robber? Jeez, he didn’t look so good. Jeremy approached again.

“Are you okay?” He asked, “Sh-should I call someone?”

The guy looked up at him in surprise.

“Wh-What?” He sputtered.

“You d-don’t look good, um,” Jeremy gestured at his face, “Do you need me to, uh, call ambulance?”

The guy just stared at him a moment looking utterly baffled. Jeremy blushed at being stared at so intensely.

“Oh, I, uh, I got it now,” the guy muttered, “Y-you and the Vagabond. Um. S-sorry. I’m r-really sorry I stole, um, and threatened y-you. It-it won’t happen again!”

_Me and the Vagabond? Who the fuck is the Vagabond?_

“Um, that’s good,” Jeremy responded, “Th-Thanks?”

“Um, I’ll go now,” the robber assured him, backing away, “I-I won’t bother y-you again. And um, I won’t s-say anything about the, um, the Vagabond, I sw-swear.”

“O-kay?” Jeremy answered, uncertain, “Um, have a good day, I guess?”

The robber hightailed it out of there and Jeremy took the money, bending to put it into the safe. He made sure the guy was fully out of sight before he punched in the code and put the money safely inside. Then he hurried to the phone to call his bosses who were down there in a flurry. They ended up calling the cops and again Jeremy was grilled and forced to serve what felt like a million coffees. 

He decided not to mention what the guy had said about the Vagabond character, since he really didn’t understand what he said. Whatever it was sounded like trouble and Jeremy needed to stay out of that. At the end of the night he was exhausted and utterly confused by the interaction. As his bosses told him he wasn’t getting paid again is when his tired mouth got him in trouble.

“What a surprise,” he muttered bitterly.

He nearly flinched at the sarcastic tone in his voice. He tried to sputter an apology, but he was interrupted with a very clear “you’re fired”. They demanded he hand in his uniform and his key. He pulled the key from his ring, reeling in shock. They fired him. He didn’t have a job any more. 

His fists clenched as he yanked the apron and the hat off his head. After all this. After all the shit he did for them?! A sarcastic comment! That’s what it ended with! He ripped his shirt off over his head and tossed all his uniform pieces at their feet. He was halfway down the alley before he realized he took his fucking shirt off. He covered his face with his hands, he wanted to scream. _Whatever!_ He brushed away angry tears as he stormed down the alley. _Fucking assholes!_

He grunted as he bumped into someone. Ryan he recognized before he even cleared the tears from his eyes. He buried his face in Ryan’s shirt and let out a sob. Ryan wrapped his arms around him and held him close until he managed to get his crying under control. He pushed away, wiping at his tears again. 

“S-sorry,” he mumbled miserably, “I-I just got f-fired! I don’t want t-to cry! I’m mad!”

Ryan shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Jeremy’s shoulders. Jeremy pushed his hands through the too long sleeves and scrubbed at his tears. Ryan held his face gently, eyes filled with concern.

“I j-just...” Jeremy choked, “The robber c-came back.”

Ryan’s eyes narrowed.

“N-no, he r-returned the m-money!” Jeremy assured him, “A-and the cops were there again and I had to fucking work for hours without getting paid again! I fucking-! I’m so fucking exhausted! And I said something r-rude and they just fired me on the spot! A-after everything! I fucking did so much! Those assholes! I’ve been working there for forever and I saved the money! And those fucking assholes!”

He let out a frustrated scream and fell into Ryan’s chest again. Ryan held him tightly again, brushing his hand through Jeremy’s hair. Jeremy just squeezed his eyes closed and buried his face in Ryan’s shirt, trying to breathe in Ryan and forget everything else. _Smoke, gunpowder, leather._ Jeremy took some calming breaths and relaxed. 

“S-sorry,” he muttered, into his chest, “I cried on your shirt again.”

Ryan pulled away, holding his face and shaking his head again. 

“You’re so understanding,” Jeremy mumbled, “You’re too sweet. Kiss me again.”

He surprised himself with the last sentence, but tilted his head upwards to show he really meant it. Ryan swooped down, pressing his lips firmly to Jeremy’s and pulling Jeremy tight to him. Jeremy put his arms around Ryan’s neck and opened his mouth, licking and mouthing at him impatiently. More, he wanted more. 

As though he read Jeremy’s mind, Ryan suddenly backed him against the brick wall behind him, his hips pressing up between his legs. Jeremy gasped as Ryan rocked against him. _Jesus fucking Christ he’s huge!_ Jeremy pulled at Ryan’s shoulders and shoved his tongue in his mouth, trying to get closer anyway he could. 

_Ryan does not have a tongue,_ Jeremy realized. _Oh, that explains a bit._ Jeremy swiped the bottom of his mouth, where his tongue would’ve been and Ryan groaned into his mouth. Jeremy grinned triumphantly. _Sweet spot._ He stiffened his tongue and jabbed against it. He could feel Ryan’s mouth water naturally in response and his body jerked against him. Ryan’s hands slid up his side, callouses rough on Jeremy’s bare skin. Jeremy moaned, rubbing up against Ryan desperately. 

They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat loudly. Jeremy jumped in surprise and peeked around Ryan’s shoulder to see Michael standing there giving them an exasperated look. He ducked back behind Ryan, covering his blushing face. Ryan backed away slightly, but kept his body between Jeremy and Michael. Jeremy peeked up over his hands sheepishly. Ryan grinned at him then pulled something from one of his jacket pockets, which reminded Jeremy he was wearing said jacket. A tissue. 

Jeremy dropped his hands and stared at him in confusion. Ryan wiped his mouth with the tissue and Jeremy realized he had paint smeared all over him from making out with Ryan’s painted face. Which was also smeared around the mouth.

“D-do you have to g-go now?” Jeremy mumbled, face burning.

Ryan sighed, giving him a sad smile with a nod. Jeremy clutched at the edge of Ryan’s shirt. 

“Oh, um, okay.”

Ryan cupped his cheek and smiled softly. Jeremy put his hand over Ryan’s, face no doubt resembling a very ugly shade of tomato purée.

“Um, you could come with us,” Michael offered, drawing their attention, “Geoff said it’s cool.”

He waved his phone in the air. 

“Oh, is Geoff your dad?” Jeremy asked, “I didn’t think he was that much older than you guys.”

Ryan shook his head, looking surprised he even suggested it and Michael snorted.

“Yeah, he’s our daddy,” He choked around laughter.

Jeremy snorted, covering his face with the too long leather sleeves. 

“What a fucking day I’ve had,” he muttered.

“In that case, it’s time to get drunk!” Michael called, spinning his keys around, “Don’t worry, it’s on daddy’s dime.”

He winked at Jeremy who just rolled his eyes with a laugh. He threw his arm around Jeremy’s shoulder and started leading him towards his car. 

“Why are you shirtless though?”

“Been a long day.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jeremy waved awkwardly as the occupants of the room abruptly stopped talking to look at him. As tired as he was, it took him a second to process seeing their faces before he focused on Jack. _Right!_

He hurried towards her, pulling out his wallet as he did so. The room tensed up, but he only spared one quick glance at the others. Then he pulled her change free of his wallet and pressed it in her hand.

“$260,” he said, “Your change. Um, I think you gave me hundreds instead of twenties. I rounded down the total since I messed up. Uh. Sorry about that.”

The room seemed less tense, but everyone was still staring at him. Jack ruffled his hair with a small laugh.

“You sure are something, Jeremy,” she teased, “Why are you shirtless?”

“I got fired,” Jeremy answered, “They wanted me to turn in my key and uniform, so I took all my uniform pieces off.”

He pulled Ryan’s jacket together a bit, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

“Got fired for what?” Geoff spoke up.

Jeremy turned to him and fidgeted.

“I said something rude,” he mumbled.

Ryan poked his shoulder and gestured for him to continue.

“Well, the bakery was robbed a couple nights ago,” he explained, “The cops showed up, there was a big fuss and I ended up working nearly my whole shift, but because it wasn’t my actual job, they didn’t pay me. Then earlier today the robber came back and returned the money. It was about the same amount of fuss. So at the end of the day when they said I wouldn’t get paid I sort of sarcastically said “what a shock”. And they fired me.”

Ryan squeezed his shoulder, a look of concern and anger in his eyes.

“No, it’s my fault,” Jeremy said, shaking his head, “It’s no good trying to pin the blame on them, I’m the one who did it.”

Ryan’s scowl deepened and he shook his head. Jeremy smiled weakly.

“You’re too nice to me,” he teased, “Really, I shouldn’t have said it.”

Ryan’s hands squeezed his face with a throaty sort of growl.

“Okay, okay,” Jeremy laughed, “I’ll admit they overreacted. Happy?”

Ryan brightened up with a blinding grin and released his face. Jeremy smacked his arm.

“Stubborn asshole,” he teased, grinning at him.

“I think I’m gonna hurl,” Ray grunted.

Jeremy jumped, instinctively moving close to Ryan’s side. He blushed as he saw the rest of them staring. He’d forgotten they weren’t the only ones in the room. He shifted nervously. 

“Um, I was offered alcohol?” He mumbled, wanting to hide behind Ryan.

The group laughed and he relaxed a bit, feeling less anxious. Ryan moved around him to walk away, but was stopped by Jeremy’s hand on his shirt. Jeremy sputtered an apology and let go. Ryan just smiled at him and pinched his cheek. 

“‘M not!” He protested, face burning, “I’m not cute! I’m manly!”

Ryan laughed, full and raspy and Jeremy’s heart squeezed. 

“Asshole,” he muttered as Ryan walked away down a hall.

Michael had re-emerged from the kitchen and was handing out alcohol when Ryan got back. He held up a shirt for Jeremy to wear, but Jeremy’s heart sank a bit. He didn’t want to give up the comfort of Ryan’s jacket. He slipped it off begrudgingly and took the shirt. He’d gotten it over his head onto his shoulders when Jack suddenly spoke up.

“Jeremy, who stole your kidney?” She asked casually.

Jeremy jerked the shirt down in a sharp movement.

“St-stole?” He muttered, trying to laugh, “What do you mean? I, uh, donated it.”

_How the actual fuck had she known that?! How did she know it was stolen?!_ He tried to stop his natural instinct to cover the scar, even with the shirt on. Ryan interrupted his panic by putting his jacket back around his shoulders. He slipped his arms back through it with a grateful smile. 

Ryan urged Jeremy fully into the living room where Michael handed him a beer. He popped the top off on a nearby table and took a gulp. The chilled bottle and drink eased his anxiety a bit and he let himself be lead into a seat. Which turned out to be Ryan’s lap. 

He let himself be held as he fell into easy conversation with the group, laughing and joking and having fake but totally real arguments about everything from hypotheticals to video games. _Friends,_ Jeremy thought, _I made more friends. Finally._


	6. Chapter 6

Jeremy woke up to the smell of coffee and Ryan. Ryan was sleeping beneath him he thought, Jeremy still sitting on his lap. He was warm and held him close, even in his sleep.

“Mornin’ Geoff,” Jack mumbled from somewhere nearby, “Move away from the coffee machine before I bust your caps.”

There was a short bark of a laugh from Geoff and then a pause of silence before the smell of breakfast drifted through the place. Jeremy’s mouth watered. When was the last time he had a good breakfast?

“Did you get anything?” Geoff asked, drawing Jeremy’s attention away from the delicious smells.

“Gavin’s working the block,” Jack muttered, “It’s completely locked up from before he was twenty.”

Jeremy’s guts froze up. They’d done a background check on him. 

“He’s definitely East coast though?” Geoff prompted tiredly, “Nothing here?”

_Nothing here?_ They thought he could be connected to something bad news. It was Los Santos, but Jeremy had been going out of his way to avoid crime. He didn’t do that any more, barely did it back then. He took care of Matt, he paid his bills, and did his taxes. All of which he did completely and totally legally. 

“Not a thing,” Jack confirmed, “He’s completely civvie.”

“Well then, I guess we’ll have to wait for Gavin,” Geoff grumbled, “However long that’ll take. Hopefully he’s not a big name in the East. Ryan looks pretty happy.”

Jeremy felt a warmth bloom in his chest that helped calm his worry that they’d discover his past. 

“I’ve never seen him like this,” Jack agreed, “I’d hate to have to kill the kid. Everyone else likes him too.”

Jeremy swallowed. _Kill me?_ Something clicked in his head. Ryan guarding an alleyway. Ryan smelling like gunpowder. Everyone tensing when he went for Jack. Her paying him in hundreds. The robber showing up beaten to hell after Jeremy told Ryan what happened. Ryan having no fucking tongue. Six of the strangest mismatched individuals he’d ever seen. 

_They’re a fucking gang._ He needed to leave. _Now._ He slipped from Ryan’s jacket and his lap. He was mid-step when Ryan’s hand shot out and gripped his wrist. He was still waking up, but the hand was tight enough to imply he didn’t intend to let him leave without a fight.

“Ryan, let go!” He hissed, “Don’t make me break your arm!”

Ryan was much more alert now, sitting up to glare intensely. He started to pull on Jeremy’s wrist to bring him closer. 

“I warned you!” Jeremy growled.

He twisted his wrist in Ryan’s grasp, breaking the grip and grabbing Ryan’s wrist. He slammed his palm against Ryan’s forearm while pulling his wrist towards him. Ryan hissed, but twisted in time to stop his arm from breaking. He looked at Jeremy in surprise who dropped his hold and ran for the door. 

As he suspected, it didn’t take Ryan long to recover, but Jeremy was out the door and halfway down the hall before Ryan emerged. Shit, he was fast. Jeremy made it to the stairwell with Ryan mere seconds behind him. But getting to the bottom of something safely was Jeremy’s specialty. 

He jumped over the railing, grabbing the railing three floors down. He swung sideways to drop a few more floors, grabbing the railing on the other side and laddered his way back and forth until he hit the bottom. Ryan hadn’t made it halfway yet as Jeremy sprinted from the building. 

He didn’t stop running until he made it to his apartment. No gangs, no crimes, no rule-bending. He was legit now. He locked his door behind him as he tried to catch his breath. He pulled his phone out and stared at Matt’s contact page. He hated getting phone calls, but Jeremy needed to remind himself why he couldn’t be with Ryan. Matt answered after five rings.

“Hey, Jer,” he muttered, “I ate pasta like an hour ago, I promise.”

“For breakfast?” Jeremy laughed, still a bit breathless.

“It was leftovers,” Matt grunted, “Trev made me dinner last night.”

Jeremy’s stomach unraveled from the tight knot it’d bunched into. He’d lost his friends as soon as he got them. Lost Ryan. But Matt was okay. He rubbed his head tiredly.

“You doing okay?” Matt asked, tone worried.

_Ha. Matt’s asking if I’m okay. Must be Opposite Day._

“Yeah, I’m fine...” Jeremy assured him, “It’s just...I got fired last night.”

There was a surprised gasp from Matt that Jeremy almost laughed at.

“Really?!” Matt demanded, “You worked your ass off for them!”

“Tell me about it,” Jeremy muttered bitterly, “Now I’ve gotta find somewhere else.”

There was a pause wherein Jeremy could practically hear the gears turning in his head. Another bakery in Los Santos that was 100% legit was not fucking likely. It was a fucking miracle he’d found Morro’s. He was going to have to find something else, something less bakery-related. Baking was the only type of work he derived any amount of joy from. Matt was no doubt realizing Jeremy was going to be miserable and twisting it in his head to make it his fault.

“I’m...sorry,” he mumbled, “That really sucks.”

“Eh, I’m sure I’ll find some place,” Jeremy assured him, “I’m actually kinda glad. You know I hated those assholes. Better they fire me than just quitting one day when I couldn’t take it any more.”

“Nah, you’d never quit,” Matt teased, “You’re a masochist, you were into it.”

Jeremy laughed as his body relaxed a bit. If he was joking, he probably didn’t find a way to blame himself. _Good. Matt’s safe. That’s what matters._


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy fumbled for his phone on his nightstand and immediately answered the call without looking. 

“Hello?” He muttered tiredly.

“Jeremy, we’d like to speak to you,” his boss said, “Do you have a moment?”

Jeremy sat up, blinking sleep from his eyes. Why was his old boss trying to contact him?

“Um, sure? What is it?” He answered.

“We’d like to offer you your job back,” they said, “With a pay raise.”

Jeremy’s jaw popped open.

“Really?” He demanded.

“Yes, really,” They assured him, “We need our reliable manager back.”

_Not going to apologize for being a dick though?_

“What’s the pay?” He pressed, suspicious.

They told him and it was a good deal more than what it’d been before. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Alright,” he finally agreed, “But one condition: you let me try more recipes.”

There was a moment of hesitation before the boss agreed and told him when to next come in. He sighed in relief after he hung up and texted Matt the good news. Thank god. He had no idea what he was going to do, but this simplified everything. He could just go back to his regular life. _No problem._

~

There was a problem. There were many actually. First of all, someone had smashed one of the front windows. Secondly, it became clear very quickly that his bosses hadn’t wanted to rehire him. Third, Ryan showed up on his first night back right before closing, confirming that he was the reason for the first two problems.

“Why are you here?” Jeremy demanded, “I thought my escape was a pretty clear indication I don’t want to see you any more.”

Ryan’s eyes were filled with sadness and hurt. Jeremy clenched his jaw. _No._ Some guy he just met was not going to take priority over Matt. He couldn’t allow himself to get involved in crime again. Ryan was clenching and unclenching his hand again, wanting to communicate, but being unable to. Jeremy felt tears sting his eyes. He squeezed them closed to stop the flood that threatened to spill out.

“Ryan, please,” he whispered, “I’m very grateful that you want to help me, but I can’t get involved with criminal activity.”

Ryan sighed and Jeremy rubbed at his eyes trying to scrub away the burning.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I wouldn’t have led you on like that if I’d known. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

He finally got his eyes open and mostly tear free. Ryan looked like he was spiraling. Jeremy reached across the counter to grab his wrist.

“It’s not your fault, okay?” He assured him, “I should’ve realized sooner. I’m a fucking idiot.”

Ryan shook his head with a frown and Jeremy let him go with a small puff of bitter laughter.

“I just hurt you,” he pointed out, “And you’re worried about how I feel right now?”

He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. 

“I don’t understand,” he muttered bitterly, “All the trouble you’ve gone to for me, why are you bothering?”

Ryan’s face twisted into an annoyed scowl. He poked Jeremy in the chest, then he grinned and pointed at his face.

“I...make you happy?” Jeremy guessed.

Ryan nodded, putting his hand over his heart and shrugging. Jeremy thought about what Geoff and Jack said. They’d never seen him this happy. What about Jeremy was so special? He couldn’t think of a single thing. He sighed again. He didn’t want to make the guy sad, but he couldn’t be a part of that world. He also really liked him. He wanted to date him.

“Okay,” he finally said, “I’ll keep seeing you. I want to date you. Properly.”

Ryan nodded eagerly, reaching for his hand. He squeezed his hand with a bright smile. _I’ll need sunglasses if this continues._

“But no going to your gang hideouts,” Jeremy warned, “And no active crimes when we’re together. If I so much as smell a crime, I’m bouncing, got it?”

Ryan nodded, grinning widely. Jeremy pulled out his phone.

“Alright, give me your number,” he muttered.

They exchanged numbers and Ryan sent him a text immediately.

_Thank you for agreeing to date me. I know I’m not necessarily your best choice, but I’ll try my best._

Jeremy raised his eyebrows.

“Are you an idiot?” He grumbled, “You’re gorgeous, kind, and smart, even when you’re dumb.”

Ryan’s eyes darted away and Jeremy got the feeling he was blushing under the paint. 

“One last thing,” Jeremy added, “Stop trying to “help me”, okay? No more breaking or hurting people or anything like that. And pay for the fucking window.”

Ryan puffed out an annoyed sigh, but nodded. Jeremy smiled softly. _Fucking dork._


	8. Chapter 8

The smell wafting from the oven seemed like a good indication of success. Jeremy carefully pulled the pan out and set it on the counter to start transferring the baked goods to the wire rack. They were holding together, looked like the right color outside. He carefully cut one in half. Inside looked good too.

_Ding dong!_

_Doorbell? Must be Trevor, he’s the only one who ever comes over._

“It’s open!” Jeremy shouted as he put the still intact pieces onto the plate.

Hopefully this is enough to convincethe bosses that it’s worth it to let him try new recipes. This was one of the longer ones that they probably would say weren’t worth it. Jeremy was interrupted by arms going around his waist. He jumped and sank an elbow into whoever it was, whirling to punch them in the face. Ryan grunted, frowning at him.

“Oh, Jesus!” Jeremy exclaimed, “I thought you were-! Fuck let me get ice! Sorry!”

He grabbed an ice back from his freezer and wrapped it in a dish towel. He was bright red as he pressed it to Ryan’s face. 

“S-sorry,” he mumbled sheepishly, “I-I haven’t...it’s been a wh-while since anyone t-touched me like that. Sorry.”

Ryan squeezed his hand and gave him a gentle smile, shaking his head.

“You’re too forgiving,” Jeremy teased, “Hey, try this.”

He picked up one of the halves of the pastry and held it to Ryan’s mouth. Ryan eyed it suspiciously but opened his mouth and let Jeremy pop it inside. His eyebrows came together as though he was concentrating as he chewed. Jeremy’s heart pounded in his chest. Why did it matter more what Ryan thought than his bosses? He watched Ryan’s throat bob as he swallowed.

He opened his mouth again, leaning forward eagerly. Jeremy laughed as he took the other half and popped it in his mouth. Ryan grinned around chewing.

“Think my bosses will like it?” Jeremy laughed.

Ryan nodded, going back to his serious face. 

“That good?” Jeremy teased.

Ryan opened his mouth and leaned forward again. Jeremy rolled his eyes with a fond smile and gave him one of the whole ones.

“Only one,” he told him firmly, “The rest are for my bosses.”

Ryan pouted and Jeremy reached up to peck his lips. Ryan grinned at him and pointed at where Jeremy was still holding the ice pack. Then he gave him a thumbs up.

“I doubt it was worth it, dork,” Jeremy answered, rolling his eyes again, “Ah, take this! I gotta get dressed for work.”

Ryan put his hand over Jeremy’s and squeezed it before letting Jeremy drop his hand to move to his bedroom. He pulled off his apron and set it on the counter before getting to his bedroom. Ryan followed after him, which made Jeremy blush. Well, it was just his shirt coming off, so nothing new. 

“What’re you doing here, anyway?” He asked as he pulled his shirt over his head. 

He glanced at Ryan for an answer and Ryan pointed at where his uniform shirt was, then lifted up his keys with a little shake.

“You’re offering me a ride to work?” Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow as he slipped on his shirt.

Ryan nodded.

“I would love a ride,” Jeremy accepted, “So exhausting walking back and forth. Especially with the manual labor in between.”

He sighed and rubbed his face. Working for assholes made working way worse than it needed to be. For fucks sake, he spent so many hours at home making things in the past week to try to convince them his new recipes could be successful. He’d been so busy working so he could work more that he hadn’t had any time to see Ryan, though they did text a lot. 

Ryan touched his cheek gently, bringing him out of his pity party. He gave him a sympathetic look and Jeremy put his hand over Ryan’s. He leaned into the touch and smiled softly.

“You always know what to say.”

~

Two weeks. Jeremy had been texting and calling Ryan with no response for two weeks. He must’ve left at least a dozen voicemails and fifty texts that had gone nowhere. Ryan wasn’t responding. He wasn’t showing up at the bakery or Jeremy’s apartment. He wasn’t in the alleyway. 

_He’s fucking dead, isn’t he?_ Jeremy’s heart squeezed and clenched with worry in every idle moment. He was dead. They’d gotten into some shit and he was fucking dead. On day 15, Jeremy had a break down in the middle of work, dissolving into a puddle in the back, curled into a fetal position. His bosses sent him home with disapproving looks.

He gripped his phone tightly as he called him again, sobbing that he better fucking answer. He scrolled back up in the texts to see if there’d been any clue as to what happened. _Nothing._ They’d been texting back and forth about a week and a half and then suddenly he just stopped responding. 

Jeremy didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do about it. Was he even really Ryan’s boyfriend? Eventually, with no other idea of what to do, he just called Matt and blubbered the whole story to him. Matt just listened as he sobbed for nearly an hour until Jeremy finished.

“I just d-don’t know what to do!” He cried frantically.

“Talk to his family,” Matt suggested, “You said you’ve been there before. Go ask them if he’s alright.”

Jeremy hesitated. The reason he didn’t go to their hideout was because he needed to stay out of trouble. 

“Why are you avoiding crime so hard anyway?” Matt muttered, “You used to be a thief. What changed?”

Jeremy laughed bitterly. 

“I got caught,” he answered.

Not technically caught. He was detained and they ended up not having any evidence. 

“So? Just don’t get caught,” Matt scoffed, “Plus if this gang is as good as you say, they’re not gonna let you get caught.”

_He doesn’t remember, does he? Probably not, considering the state he was in when it happened._

“I just don’t want to risk it,” Jeremy finally muttered, “Too dangerous. I just want to live my life.”

“Ha! You think you have to avoid danger to live your life?” Matt snorted, “Most people would say the opposite.”

Jeremy squinted at the far wall. Matt was...talking a lot, wasn’t he? His tone was lighter. He actually sounded amused at the last comment. 

“So how’re you doing?” Jeremy questioned, changing subjects.

“Good,” Matt answered, almost sounding cheerful, “I got a job.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide. 

“Really?! Congrats, man!” He called through the phone, “Where at?”

“It’s an at home job,” Matt explained, “Data entry bullshit. Not exactly thrilling, but I’m doing it.”

“Congratulations!” Jeremy cheered again, “I’m so happy to hear it.”

“And I’m taking meds,” Matt continued, “I didn’t want to tell you until we had it figured out properly, but I’m getting there. I’m doing good.”

Jeremy’s eyes welled up with tears and he stifled a sob.

“Matt, I’m so proud of you!” He cried, “You’re doing so well!”

“I guess so,” Matt answered sheepishly, “Thanks to you and Trevor.”

Jeremy rubbed at his eyes and clicked his tongue.

“No, you’re the one who did it!” Jeremy scolded, “You chose to do something. I’m so fucking happy for you.” 

“Thank you, Jer,” Matt murmured, “I appreciate it and everything you’ve done for me. I’m going to pay you back.”

“Nah, what are friends, if not someone you owe?” Jeremy joked.

“Assholes?” Matt suggested.

Jeremy laughed as they said good bye. He dropped his head against the door. Was he really doing better or did he say that because Jeremy was in a tough spot? Jeremy rubbed a hand over his face and got up to change. Surely he could stop by for a quick visit just to make sure Ryan wasn’t dead. 


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy shifted nervously. There was an intercom system. Whose apartment was it anyway? It seemed like they all lived there. Or maybe they just stayed there that night? Who would be there? They were a gang, so he tried to go a bit earlier to avoid the night shift. What if no one was there?

He sighed. _Nothing to it but to do it._ He pressed correct floor number on the screen. _Fancy._ He pressed the apartment number. A tiny video popped up to show him his own face. _Oh, like video calling. Super fancy._ He shifted, grabbing his own bicep awkwardly as he waited for someone to answer. Something beeped and a speaker icon showed up.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Geoff’s gruff voice demanded.

“U-uh, I just, um, R-Ryan hasn’t-“ he started to sputter.

“Fuck off,” Geoff interrupted.

Jeremy blinked, reeling a moment.

“I j-just wanted to know-“

“Don’t care, fuck off,” Geoff repeated.

“But is Ry-“

“Get out before I call security!” Geoff snapped.

Jeremy scowled.

“I just want to know if-“

“Last chance,” Geoff growled, “You get out on your feet or we’ll throw you out on your ass.”

“Just tell me if he’s-!”

The intercom beeped and cut out. Jeremy hit the button again, but it was immediately rejected.

“Just fucking tell me if he’s okay!” He shouted, pressing the button again. 

A heavy hand dropped on his shoulder and he immediately shoved it away, sending his foot into the genitals of whoever it belonged to. A keycard was attached to their front pocket and their hat said “Security”. He snapped his knee into their face sending it back up from where it’d naturally dropped. He spun, sending his heel into their face in a hook kick. As they fell, he snatched their keycard and ran for the stairs before any more security could stop him. 

He sprinted up the stairs, not slowing even when he heard the door opening behind him. He crashed onto the correct floor, stumbling slightly to find Geoff pointing two guns at him. He ducked his head and swept his leg across Geoff’s ankles. His hand shot out to nab one of the guns as he snapped his foot into Geoff’s head.

He jumped over Geoff as he fell and ran to the apartment. He tried the door, but it was locked, so he kicked it in. He kept the gun up as Ryan’s family rushed towards him. _Ray. Michael. Gavin. Jack._

“Where the fuck is he?!” He demanded, tearfully, “Where is he?!”

They all looked understandably cautious but inched towards him. _He’s...he’s not here...he’s..._

“Wh-Where is he?!” He cried again, moving the gun frantically between them, “N-no! H-he can’t b-be! Wh-where is he?!”

Arms wrapped around his waist and he dropped the gun to spin around. He grabbed Ryan around the neck with a choked out sob.

“I-I thought-! Y-you w-weren’t answering!” He cried.

Ryan squeezed him closer, running his hand through his hair. 

“Ryan, let go of him,” Geoff growled.

Ryan twisted, but didn’t let him go. Jeremy looked at him miserably through his tears. He was pointing the second gun at him, but Jeremy didn’t care.

“Why wouldn’t you just say he was okay?!” He shouted, “Th-that’s all I wanted to know!”

“Because I don’t tell shit to snitches,” Geoff snarled.

Jeremy’s body stiffened and his eyes went wide.

“How did you...” he whispered in horror.

“We have the best hacker in the West,” Geoff spat, “You can’t hide shit from us.”

Ryan made a confused noise. Jack sighed.

“We looked into his past,” She explained, “To see if he was safe.”

Ryan made an annoyed grunt.

“And we found that he was a fucking snitch!” Geoff hissed, “Now let go of him.”

Jeremy pushed back from Ryan, but not far enough to break his hold.

“You...you took his phone,” he accused, “He had no idea. You didn’t get any of the messages I sent, did you?”

Ryan frowned at him then glared at Geoff. He pulled away from Jeremy to angrily sign at him.

“You said he didn’t want to see me,” Ray relayed, “You lied to me.”

“We were trying to protect you from yourself!” Geoff argued, “You never would have broke it off with the little fucking snitch. And we knew he’d betray you if he got the chance!”

Jeremy felt cold and alone. He walked past them back into the hall and to the elevator. Ryan followed him, reaching out to take his hand. Jeremy looked up at him blankly.

“He’s probably right,” he muttered, “I honestly don’t know any more. I’ve been making choices based on Matt for-“

As if he sensed Jeremy was talking about him, Matt’s ringtone interrupted him.

“Matt? What’s up?” He asked, trying not to sound frantic.

“Hey, did you find him?” Matt greeted.

Jeremy sighed with relief, pressing his hand over his chest. _He’s okay._

“Yeah, I did,” he answered, glancing at Ryan.

“Not dead?” Matt prompted.

“Not dead,” Jeremy confirmed, “I overthought it.”

“Thank goodness,” Matt replied, “It’d suck to lose your first boyfriend.”

“H-he’s not my f-first boyfriend!” Jeremy denied, face burning.

“First one you cared about this much,” Matt snorted.

“Sh-shut up!” Jeremy hissed.

He quickly said goodbye and turned back to Ryan.

“Sorry, my friend Matt...” he muttered, “Doesn’t matter. I’m glad you’re okay. I really thought you were dead.”

Ryan pulled out his phone and typed out a message, then turned it to him.

_You worry about me?_

Jeremy looked back up at his face and gave him a dry look. Ryan grinned widely. 

“Asshole,” Jeremy grumbled, “So... now what?”

“You pay for the fucking door!” Geoff shouted from the apartment.

Jeremy poked his head around Ryan.

_“You_ pay for the fucking door!” He snarled back, “You lied! And you could’ve just fucking told me he was okay! Fucking dickbag! It’s your own damn fault!”

Geoff popped out from the apartment and started towards him. Jeremy growled and stepped forward.

“Don’t make me kick your ass again!” He snapped.

Ryan put his arm out, holding him back. Jeremy calmed down with a sigh.

“Sorry, I’ve just been so worried,” he mumbled tiredly, “I had a panic attack at work and I’ve been sleeping like shit.”

Ryan put his arms around him, squeezing him again. 

“I’m so fucking glad you’re okay,” Jeremy whispered, holding onto Ryan’s shirt, “Be safe, okay? Don’t die. I’ll be really mad.”

Ryan chuckled lightly and pulled away from him. He cupped Jeremy’s face and Jeremy put a hand over his. He smiled up at him and Ryan leaned down, pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. Jeremy sighed, relaxing more. _Everything’s okay. For now._


	10. Chapter 10

The bell on the door jingled and Jeremy brightened up. It was about closing time. Ryan picked him up from work four days in a row now and he was happy there was a fifth. He bounced up to the counter and flinched when he saw it wasn’t Ryan. His eyes immediately welled up and he smiled widely.

“Hey, buddy,” Matt greeted quietly, “How’s it going?”

_He’s outside! He’s outside!_

“Gr-great! I’m so happy to see you!” Jeremy exclaimed, trying not to cry, “Oh! Wait right there!”

He dashed to the back where he’d shelved the uneaten pastries in the freezer. He plucked a slice of chocolate-strawberry cheesecake from the shelf and bounded his way back to the front. He jumped in surprise when he saw someone else had joined Matt. His smile went soft as he saw Ryan who brightened up as he saw Jeremy.

“Oh! Matt, th-this is Ryan,” he introduced, “He’s my boyfriend, the one I told you about.”

Matt looked Ryan up and down before turning back to Jeremy.

“He’s monster cock, really?” He muttered dryly. 

Jeremy’s body went the shade of the strawberry syrup on the cheesecake. 

“M-Matt!” He hissed, “Shut the fuck up or I will eat this in front of you.”

Matt rolled his eyes.

“A-anyway, Ryan this is Matt,” he continued, “He’s my best friend. Well. Probably like my only friend.”

He passed him the cheesecake and Matt shook his head.

“What about Trevor?” He pointed out as he grabbed a plastic fork.

_The only reason Trevor ever talks to me is when it’s about you._

“Okay, one of two friends,” Jeremy conceded, “I do have two other friends, but they’re really more like acquaintances.”

_If that._

“Anyway, there you go,” Jeremy finished, “Now you’ve met.”

Ryan eyed Matt suspiciously, but he eyed everyone like that. Jeremy was starting to think his face just naturally looked suspicious of everything around him. Matt didn’t eye him back. He struggled with eye contact. Jeremy looked at the plate and nearly cried again. _Halfway through! He’s eating my baking again!_ And seeming to like it too. Jeremy wanted to bawl like a child. _He’s doing so well!_

“Oh, I’m actually here for this,” Matt said, putting down his fork.

He pulled a piece of paper from his jacket and handed it over. It was a flyer of some sort.

_Come one, come all,_

_to the_

_57th annual_

_San Andreas_

_Battle of the Bakers!_

_Hundreds of bakers all over San Andreas will compete to win fabulous prizes such as cash, gadgets, appliances, and more!_

Jeremy frowned at the flyer. He hadn’t heard much about it since the time he saw a flyer too late. That was a few years ago now, he’d forgotten it existed. The dates marked it as four days away on the coming weekend with a fifty dollar entry fee. It also listed an impressive 10k as the cash prize for 1st place. 

That would be amazing, but the event was taking place over three days. He couldn’t leave Matt alone that long. And he’d spent his full paycheck on bills and groceries. He had $13 in his account last time he checked. He didn’t get paid again until the Monday after the event. He held the paper back out to Matt with a sad smile.

“Too late,” he mumbled, “I don’t have enough for the entry fee. Plus fours days isn’t enough time to prepare.”

It was actually, but he didn’t want Matt to know the real reason. 

“Psh, I can lend you the fifty,” Matt assured him, “And you’re good enough you don’t need to practice!”

Ryan smiled and nodded beside Matt. 

“Jesus, you two are ganging up on me already,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Hey, this is for your own good,” Matt insisted, “Imagine getting 10k! You could finally get your own bakery. Leave these boomers behind.”

_But what happens if I’m across the state when you need me?_

“I’ll...think about it,” he muttered tiredly.

The two of them looked properly excited and Jeremy rolled his eyes. _These dorks._

~

_Ding dong!_

“It’s open!” Jeremy called out.

He was elbow deep in dough when the doorbell rang. Probably just Ryan. His fingers paused as he shaped the dough. _Multiple footsteps. At least three. Oh dear. That couldn’t be good._ He inched over to the sink, slowly opening the cabinet under it. He groped for the gun he put there and quickly armed it. 

They appeared to be headed down the hallway. He poked his head around the corner, putting his back to the wall. _Five. Oh boy._ He was probably better off just going with them quietly. If he killed them, especially if he shot them, then making a case for self defense would be a pain in the ass. 

It depended on what they wanted though. How long would it take? If he cane quietly, would that actually shorten the amount of time it took to get away from them? Like some sort of animal sensing a natural disaster, Matt’s ringtone went off. _Well, fuck._ He answered it, put it on speakerphone, and set it on the counter with the gun.

“Uh, hey buddy,” He greeted, “How’s it going?”

He snapped the first nose to appear around the corner and sank his heel into their guts, sending them backwards into their buddies.

“Hey, Jer,” Matt called tiredly, “I’m just having a bad day.”

He reset his stance, fists up. 

“That sucks, man,” Jeremy lamented, “Did you want to hang out?”

He sent a roundhouse to the next person’s face and front kicked another. 

“Uh, I dunno,” Matt mumbled, “I don’t want to be a bother.”

Jeremy blocked a swing from his right, but missed the jab to his gut.

“No problem, man!” Jeremy wheezed, “You’re my best friend.”

He gripped their forearms and yanked them towards him, smashing his forehead into their face. They dropped

“Been awhile since we had movie night,” he added.

One of them as standing in front of him in a fighting stance. 

“Cool, bring some soda?” Matt requested.

They went for a side kick that he easily dodged. 

“You got it, bud!” Jeremy called as his arm pinned their ankle to his side, “I’ll see you later tonight.”

Matt said goodbye and hung up as Jeremy snapped his own leg up into theirs, breaking the leg. They dropped with a howl and he let them go. He moved to pick up his phone and called 911.

“911, what is your emergency?” 

“Hi, yeah, I just had five people break into my apartment,” he explained, “They’re all mostly incapacitated now though.”

“We’ll send someone to pick them up,” the operator assured him.

He told them his name and address before he hung up. He quickly hid his gun, not wanting to get in trouble for having an unregistered forearm. He crouched near the one with the broken leg, who was not looking great.

“Why were you here?” He asked carefully.

The man hesitated.

“Our boss is after the Vagabond,” he answered.

_Who the fuck is the Vagabond? Wasn’t that what the robber was saying too?_ Jeremy sighed and stood back up as he heard sirens. _Let’s get this over with so I can make sure Matt’s okay._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide attempt

“I probably can’t even get the days off,” Jeremy grumbled, “This short notice especially.” 

They’d been talking about the competition for a couple hours with Jeremy coming up with excuses and Matt giving him reasonable solutions. _The bastard._

“So quit,” Matt suggested around pizza, “When you win, you’ll have enough to run your own place.”

Jeremy nearly choked on coke. 

“Matt, I can’t just quit,” He protested, “I’m probably not even going to place. I can’t rely on winning.”

“Why not?” Matt demanded, “You’re really good, Jer. Anyone with real sense would tell you that.”

Jeremy sighed. _Because if I lose where does that leave me? Jobless. Broke. And then what if you need me?_ But he couldn’t tell Matt that. It’d send him into a spiral and he was doing so well lately. 

_Knock! Knock!_

Jeremy nearly spilled soda all over himself in surprise. Matt got up, but the door opened on its own. Trevor popped through, pulling a key from the door. Jeremy’s eyebrows went up. When did Trevor get a key? He closed the door with a sigh. Matt came over to take a grocery bag from him. He leaned around and pecked Trevor on the lips. Something cold squeezed in Jeremy’s guts. When...when did that happen? He looked back at the movie they hadn’t been watching. _Does Matt not...tell me things any more?_

“Hey, Jeremy,” Trevor greeted, “Sorry I’m late.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows at Matt who shifted nervously.

“Uh, I got distracted,” Matt muttered.

Trevor shook his head with an exasperated look. 

“I assumed you would’ve told him when I said I had to be late!” Trevor huffed.

He flicked Matt’s nose.

“Go put those away,” he ordered.

Matt looked properly scolded, shuffling off to the kitchen. Trevor sighed and came over to sit on the couch.

“We’d planned to tell you that we started dating,” Trevor explained, “But he noticed this flyer for a competition. He’s been really focused on it, for some reason.”

Jeremy’s worry about Matt drifting away dissolved into warmth. _Dork._

“He got super bummed about it last night though,” Trevor mumbled, quietly, glancing at the kitchen, “For some reason. He didn’t tell me details. Did he tell you anything?”

Trevor looked at him then winced.

“Jeremy, what is it?!” He asked, reaching for him, “Why are you crying?!”

Jeremy sniffled, rubbing his eyes.

“It’s for me,” he mumbled, “The competition. He wants me to enter. I-I just d-don’t understand why i-it’s so im-important.”

“Because it’s for you, duh,” Trevor teased, squeezing his shoulder, “You’re his best friend, silly.”

Jeremy puffed out a bitter laugh. 

“Seriously, J,” Trevor insisted, “He’s trying to take care of you.”

_Ha! That’s my job._ Matt returned, drawing their attention. He came over and sat between them. He squeezed Jeremy’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, worry all over his face.

He’s going outside. He’s eating. He has a boyfriend. His bad days are better than his good days used to be. He’s got a job. He’s making eye contact with me. He’s recovering, finally.

“Not a thing,” Jeremy answered, “You’re right. I should enter the competition. I’m just being a dumbass. I’m worried I won’t win, I guess.”

_And I’ll lose everything in the process and leave you with nothing._

“Idiot, of course, you can do it,” Matt assured him, “Listen...I didn’t tell you because I thought maybe you just didn’t want to compete in front of people, like maybe you were nervous, but I got you a sponsor.”

Jeremy’s mouth dropped open.

“They’re gonna pay for your expenses,” Matt explained, “Including the entry fee. All you have to do is use their utensils and wear this special pin they have on your apron. It’s Honey’s, so I know you like them. They’re the ones you’re always going on about, the ones with the honeycomb details. The ones that make that spatula you really like.”

Jeremy stared at him, mouth and eyes wide open. _He was listening all those times?! I always thought he was too out of it to hear my rambling._

“They wouldn’t pay for a second person,” Matt went on, “I tried to get them to pay for a plus one, I know you’re not a huge fan of sleeping alone in hotel rooms.”

Jeremy’s eyes welled up with tears. _He...he’s always been listening._

“They wouldn’t do it,” Matt lamented, “But I talked to Ryan, well, I texted him. He said he can put up half the price for a two bed room no problem. I made sure to emphasize that you’d pay him back immediately when you win. I know you’re really particular about owing people.”

Jeremy grabbed Matt, squeezing him tightly and burying his face into his shoulder. 

“Sh-Shut up!” He cried, “I’ll do it! I’ll enter.”

Matt squeezed him back. _I forgot, I forgot! How could I forget?! My best friend. I’ve been taking care of him so long, I forgot that he cares about me too._

“I’m so glad,” Matt sighed, relieved, “You really can win and you deserve to get out of that boomer hellhole.”

Jeremy squeezed him and let him go.

“Jesus, I’m a mess,” he muttered, “How the hell did you get me a sponsor?!”

“They came into the store,” Matt answered, “Said your customer service was phenomenal and the recipes they tried were first class.”

Jeremy chuckled weakly.

“You took care of everything, huh?” He laughed, “I guess I’ll pay you back when I win.”

“Nah, what are friends, if not someone you owe?” Matt teased.

“Assholes,” Jeremy laughed.

~

**_Eight Years Ago_ **

“Matt?” Jeremy called.

It was dark in their apartment. Cold. Still. As it always was. Jeremy closed the front door behind him and rubbed his aching neck as he made his way down the hallway.

“Matt? Sorry it took so long,” he called, “I’m not sure it was legal.”

He peeked in his room. Sometimes Matt would crawl into his bed when he was gone for awhile.

“They detained me three fucking days,” he continued, “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal. They tried to pressure me into turning snitch.”

He checked Matt’s room. The usual lump was there. 

“Kept saying they could find something...Matt?” Jeremy called softly, “You awake? Buddy?”

Anxiety suddenly squeezed Jeremy’s insides. _He always wakes up when I call him._ He walked towards Matt’s bed. _Is he even breathing?!_ He rushed towards him. He pushed the covers from his face. He was pale and freezing. He pushed the covers further off him, checking for wounds. _He’s blue, he’s blue!_ Jeremy groped at his neck. _Pulse?!_ Faint, so faint. He scrambled for his phone dialing 911.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“My friend, he’s passed out!” Jeremy cried frantically, “He took something! He-he tried to k-kill himself. His pulse is r-really weak.” 

_If I’d just taken the fucking deal, I would’ve been here._ He squeezed his eyes closed against the stinging. _Never leaving you again, I promise. Please, you’re all I have. I won’t ever leave you again, please just pull through!_


	12. Chapter 12

“Okay, call me if you need anything,” Jeremy insisted for the millionth time, “I’ll answer still no matter what, okay? Both of you.”

Trevor nodded, squeezing Matt’s waist.

“I promise there won’t be any radio silence,” He assured him, “I’ll make sure he remembers to text you every night.”

Matt blushed and elbowed him.

“I can remember to do it, _mom,”_ he muttered, “Anyway, I’d say good luck, but you don’t need it. Knock ‘em dead, Jer-bear.”

He reached out and hugged him, squeezing tighter than ever before. _So much physical contact with out a violent reaction!_ Jeremy snapped his eyes shut, trying to stop the stinging. He pulled away and squeezed his shoulders.

“Thank you for this, Matt-cat,” He sniffled a bit, “Really, you’re the best.”

“I know,” Matt laughed, “We’ll back off now so you can make out with your boyfriend before you leave.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but turned to Ryan who brightened up when their eyes met. Jeremy blushed. _Why do you even like me, dumbass?_

“You too, dummy,” he muttered, “If you need anything, let me know.”

Ryan quirked an eyebrow with an amused smile.

“Oh, hush!” Jeremy huffed, “I meant emotionally! Obviously I didn’t mean monetary or physically or crim-“

Ryan interrupted by kissing his open mouth and cupping his face. Jeremy blushed.

“C-can we do that again, but w-with my mouth closed?” He asked, embarrassed.

Ryan chuckled and nodded, leaning down to kiss him again. Jeremy grinned as they parted. Then Ryan let go to pull out his phone. He tapped it and pointed to Jeremy with a serious look.

“Right, I’ll let you know,” Jeremy promised, “But I doubt I’ll run into much trouble at a baking competition.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Jeremy reached up to cup his face and kissed him again.

“If I get to the finals, pay close attention, okay?” He instructed, smiling, “I gotta know you’re supporting me.”

Ryan nodded curtly, looking very serious about this job. Jeremy chuckled and kissed him again. He rubbed his thumb over one cheek. 

“Ah! Shit!” He exclaimed, pulling his hands away, “I smeared your paint! Oh no!”

He looked at the paint on his hands.

“Oh dear,” he muttered, “I need to get used to that.”

Ryan put a wet wipe in his hand with an amused grin. 

“Anyway, time for me to go,” Jeremy said, glancing to how far away Matt was, “Ry, please, promise me something?”

Ryan nodded, leaning closer.

“Please, go see him,” Jeremy requested quietly, “I need an unbiased opinion, okay? If he looks bad, let me know. And...uh, if you could not let him know you’re doing it?”

He looked up at Ryan nervously. Ryan seemed to understand and smiled softly. He lifted his hand over his heart and nodded.

“Thank you,” Jeremy sighed, “Really it means the world to me.”

Ryan caressed his cheek and they kissed one last time before Jeremy hurried onto the train. He waved at his three friends as the train pulled out. As soon as they were out of the station, his guts clenched in worry. _When was the last time I left Matt alone so long?_ He shivered as he remembered. 

_No, it’s okay. He’s going to be fine. He’s doing better. He’s got Trevor and Ryan’s going to keep an eye on him. It’s okay._ He pulled his phone from his pocket, anxiously looking for a message from Matt. He had one and it made him smile.

_I’m fine, dummy. It’s been like thirty seconds._

~

When Jeremy checked in for the competition, they requested a name for a name tag. He hesitated, hand going to the scar where his kidney once was. They shouldn’t be looking. But...what if they were? He finally had them write “Lil’ J”, feeling a lot better about that. The agents had said he was safe now, but a televised competition seemed like asking for trouble. 

He made it through day one and two, much to his relief. He’d been extremely anxious about it, but making it down to the last 50 was pretty exciting. The last day had three rounds and Jeremy was pretty pumped for it. So was Honey. 

The rep had taken him to a really nice place for dinner the second night and they started to walk back to the hotel, chatting business. Jeremy felt very adult to be discussing business with another adult. Though he was mostly just listening to the rep, nodding at appropriate times.

They were stopped at a crosswalk when Jeremy noticed. His hotel was just across the road. In front of it was a very inconspicuous van. Someone was leaning against it, smoking, with a prominent hip holster. _Oh boy._

“Hey, how about we break off here?” Jeremy suggested, holding out his hand, “I’ll think about the arrangement.”

They shook hands and the rep hailed a cab while Jeremy pretended to be doing things on his phone while he subtly tried to count how many guys he had to deal with. This is when van number 2 pulled up. _Well, that’s seven at least. Okay, no biggie. Just seven armed men who are expecting him this round. That’s fine._ He noted the orange colors they were sporting. _Gang. Great._ He switched to his messages.

To Ryan: _Hey, you know any Fierro gangs that rock orange? They’re hanging out in front of my hotel._

He waited anxiously a moment. He sort of hoped Ryan would say he knew them and they were just checking on him or something. When van 3 showed up, he knew he was in trouble. His phone lit up.

Ryan: _I’m coming. Try to hold on._

Jeremy stowed his phone as he looked down the street. Maybe he could still try to hideout somewhere.

The rustle of fabric behind him said no such luck. He spun and ducked, sweeping his leg across theirs and sending an upper to their guts. He spun around fully again, round-housing them in the face. He got off a few more hits as the gang descended on him before the butt of a gun smashed into his head, knocking him out.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy’s head exploded into consciousness, causing him to grunt in pain. Fuck his head ached. His body ached. His hand tried to move to his kidney scar, but he was handcuffed. He groaned, forcing himself to open his eyes. One of his eyelids was heavy. Great, he had a black eye. It wasn’t too bad though. He was able to mostly open it.

He carefully turned his head, looking around.

Okay, dank room made of concrete. _Pretty standard._ Empty other than the chair he was on. _Also standard._ Single door with a small, bulletproof window in it. _Again, standard._ High window to the left? _That was not standard._ There was a reason you only put one entry point: that meant the prisoner only had one exit.

Jeremy was fairly certain he could wedge his fat ass out the window. It was covered with a trash bag, so he couldn’t see what was out there, but it was a regular latch window as opposed to other more secure window styles. It seemed this used to be a regular basement that got converted into a murder dungeon. 

He wondered what time it was. How long had he been there? He tried to take inventory of his injuries to distract himself from panicking. Bruises seemingly everywhere, especially his ribs. They kicked him when he fell. Assholes. Nothing broken it seemed, but his nose had bled over his mouth which was gross as shit. He spat, trying to get the drying blood taste from his mouth. 

Before he could settle into a nice panic, the door opened. _Great._ It was interrogation time. He spat again, grunting at the nasty taste. The man walking towards him wrinkled his nose in disgust. Jeremy almost reminded him that it was his fault he was spitting out dried blood. 

“Well then, Mr. Dooley,” the man began, “I’m sure you know why you’re here.”

He was definitely west, not east coast. He couldn’t be from back home. _Someone from here?_ He wondered if this had anything to do with this Vagabond everyone kept talking about.

“Not really,” Jeremy muttered tiredly.

The man’s eyebrows went up.

“We’re after the Vagabond,” the man explained.

_Bulls eye._ Jeremy internally groaned. Who was this guy??

“So you’re the one who sent guys to my apartment,” He grumbled, “Would you care to tell me who the fuck you’re talking about?”

The man raised an eyebrow at him.

“Your boyfriend, the Vagabond,” he answered, “Did we hit you too hard in the head?”

_Boyfriend? Ryan?_ Gears started turning in his head. The robber mentioned Vagabond after getting beaten seven ways to Sunday by Ryan. Sometime in the week following his break-in to the apartment to see Ryan, his apartment got broken into by people looking for Vagabond. Ryan’s alter ego was “the Vagabond”. _Real spooky, you fucking dork._

“Boyfriend?” Jeremy muttered, “That’s a bit generous. More like booty call at best.”

He huffed a sigh and leaned his head back against the chair. 

“Do booty calls normally break into the most notorious gang in Los Santos’ apartment being?” The man mused.

“They do when they’re broke as shit and their booty caller owes them money,” Jeremy scoffed, “I gotta pay my fuckin bills or die anyway, might as well try.”

He stared up at the ceiling, looking annoyed.

“Now I’m gonna die here instead,” he grunted, “Yo, advice, my dude: don’t agree to fuck a sociopath just because he’ll pay a good price. Not fucking worth it.”

The guy came closer and Jeremy suddenly wondered if it would be better to try to take him down or just wait til he left to go for the window. The man leaned towards him and Jeremy tilted his head back forward, raising an eyebrow. 

“I suppose he won’t hire you now,” the man commented, gripping Jeremy’s chin, “Your pretty face is all broken.”

Jeremy grinned at him.

“Well, I guess I should find new customers,” he whispered. 

The man’s mouth twisted into a smirk. 

“I guess so,” he agreed.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips against Jeremy’s. Jeremy pressed back eagerly, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. As soon as the man’s tongue was in his mouth, Jeremy clamped down and his leg surged up between the man’s. He pulled back far enough to smash his forehead into the man’s. 

The man slumped against him and he went for the guy’s belt, hoping for keys to the cuffs. He did not find keys, but the chair creaked and broke under him, so it worked out alright. After nabbing the guy’s gun, he hoisted himself up on the window and got it open. He flinched at the sunlight streaming in the window.

_Oh dear. That’s not good._ He hauled himself out of the window and got the gun up. He wobbled three steps before he vomited, swaying as he tried to get himself steady. _Keep it together._ Someone shouted at him and he pointed the gun in their direction. He fired, but he had no idea if he actually hit them. 

He stumbled forward. _Come on. Gotta get back to Matt._ He rubbed at his eyes, squinting through the light. _Fence._ He could climb a fence. He got to the top and suddenly thought of Jurassic Park and dropped over the other side. He grunted, pulling himself to a sitting position. _More yelling._

He felt steadier sitting on the ground. He fired, how many times and how many hits, he had no earthly idea, but the shouting stopped and he staggered to his feet. _Vehicle, vehicle. Gotta get to Matt._

“Matt-cat, h-hold on,” he muttered, swaying as he found a car, “I-I’m okay. I’m coming.”

He smashed the window and got in, fumbling with the wires. He started driving, confused why Liberty looked so different. He caught sight of a sign for the competition and remembered he was in Fierro. _Right. Matt. Competition._ He followed the signs. He stopped in the parking lot of the convention center, ripping the wires apart. His body shuddered from the jolt of electricity. 

He dropped the gun in the passenger seat and hoisted himself out of the car. He shuffled, stumbled, and nearly fell on his way to the competition. _Matt. Competition. Matt._

“Uh, s-sir?” Someone called to him.

The checkin table. He patted his pockets for his wallet. _Gone. Shit._

“I-I’m D-Dooley,” he mumbled, holding onto the table for support.

“Yes, the first round already started,” they answered, “You’re too late. Do you need an ambulance?”

“No, I-I have to,” he insisted, “Matt n-needs me.”

He moved around the table to the doors, shoving them open and stumbled forward. _Matt. Have to. Matt._ His vision went dark as he fell forward.

“Matt-cat, I’m sorry,” he whispered as he lost consciousness.

~

Jeremy woke up in a hospital bed. His hand went for the kidney scar, but his head throbbed to remind him that wasn’t what was wrong. 

“Ow,” He croaked.

“Jer-bear?” Matt’s voice called softly, “You there?”

Jeremy’s head turned slowly on the pillow though it hurt. Matt was sitting next to him, face filled with concern.

“Why are you outside?” Jeremy rasped.

A hand squeezed his and Matt’s eyes closed tightly briefly before reopening.

“Do you remember what happened?” He asked quietly.

He started to answer when a second hand squeezed his other. He turned to see Ryan sitting there, looking at him with concern. Jeremy’s hand twisted in his and he growled as he yanked Ryan towards him and smashed his other fist into his face. His head throbbed horrifically.

_“You!_ You fucking cunt!” He screamed, “Why didn’t you tell me I should be fucking worried, _Vagabond?!_ Why didn’t you tell me your other name?! I lost because of you!”

“Jer, please, I think you’re overreacting,” Matt tried to calm him down.

Jeremy’s head whipped around to him.

“Well, you would certainly know about overreacting, wouldn’t you?!” He shouted at him, “Can’t go three fucking days without me taking care of you!”

Matt frowned in confusion.

“What are you talking about?” He questioned.

“Y-you! Of course you forgot!” Jeremy sobbed, “You forget everything I do for you! All this bullshit! Snitching! Moving to this godforsaken shithole! My fucking kidney!”

“Y-your kid-?” Matt started, squinting.

“Fuck off!” Jeremy screamed, his head going fuzzy.

Ryan was squeezing his shoulder and he slapped his hand away, looking back at him.

“I lost everything! I needed to win!” He cried, “I q-quit my fucking job! You should’ve told me! And you can tell y-your fucking b-boss I didn’t say sh-shit! Fuck off and don’t fucking c-come back until M-Matt’s safe!”

“Wh-What?” Matt spoke up.

Jeremy let out a choked sob against the terrible pounding in his head.

“Dumbass!” He sobbed, “E-every-everything I do i-is f-for you! If _I’m_ in danger, _you_ are! Fucking i-idiots, both of you! Get the fuck away from me!”

They were speaking more, but his mind finally lost its battle against unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13: An adventure in Jeremy getting fucked up, but fucking right back.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy felt better the next time he woke up and then felt immediately guilty. He’d been mega rude. He sat up a bit, surprised to find Matt still there. He was slumped over, sleeping half on the bed. Jeremy reached out and touched his shoulder lightly. He sat bolt upright, trying to smack away the hand Jeremy had already retracted. His face softened when he saw Jeremy.

“Thank god,” he breathed, “I was starting to worry.”

Jeremy smiled weakly, but dropped his gaze.

“L-Listen, what I said...” he mumbled, throat dry, “I’m sorry. That wasn’t -“

“What happened to your kidney?” Matt interrupted, “What was the three day thing about? And when the hell did you become a snitch?”

Jeremy sighed and recounted his tale of woe, explaining how he’d promised he’d never leave him alone that long again. He rubbed the kidney scar as he continued to explain the deal he made with the cops. About how he got snatched off the road and woke up freezing in horrible pain that radiated from where his kidney should’ve been. They moved not long afterwards, crossing the country to ensure Matt’s safety. _My safety,_ he corrected. Matt just sat in stunned silence for a moment.

“Jeremy, I...don’t deserve how much you care about me,” he finally sighed, “You’re too good to me. Thank you for going through all that for me, thank you for being my best friend through all my bullshit.”

Jeremy started crying and reached out to pull Matt in a hug.

“Of course!” He cried, “You were there for me too! My only family.”

Matt hugged him back tightly.

“What a tiny family we are,” he joked, his own voice thick with tears, “Only two?”

“Four if you count Trevor and Ryan,” Jeremy laughed 

Matt pulled away to squeeze his shoulders.

“Speaking of,” He started, pulling out his phone, “You need to talk to him.”

He held out his phone to Jeremy who didn’t take it.

“I need to gather my thoughts,” he answered, “Let me get back to feeling human.”

Matt squinted at him suspiciously, but didn’t push it. 

~

To MC Ryan: _Hey, it’s Jeremy. Can you come visit me?_

“Why’s he MC Ryan?” Jeremy muttered.

“Monster Cock,” Matt answered.

Jeremy blushed violently and shot him a glare.

“You are a fucking tool,” he grumbled, “...are you eating my jello?!”

Matt paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth. Then lifted it the rest of the way.

“No,” he answered around the jello.

Jeremy was threatening him with a plastic fork when Ryan entered the room. He was breathing pretty heavily and rushed to Jeremy’s side. Matt quietly excused himself as Ryan sat awkwardly on the other side of Jeremy. His hands reached for him, but faltered. Jeremy was busy staring at his face in surprise. 

_Is this the Vagabond’s face?_ He wondered. Skull. It was a black skull mask. Ryan’s worried eyes behind the mask were the only thing that looked like Ryan. Vagabond. Jeremy shuddered and Ryan took notice, his eyes darting over him.

“Y-your face,” Jeremy muttered.

Ryan’s eyes widened a bit and he pulled the mask off. He tucked the mask away and Jeremy relaxed slightly. He reached for Ryan’s hand and Ryan eagerly held his. His eyes were searching Jeremy’s. He looked tired. Exhausted. Jeremy squeezed his hand.

“You...actually went after him, didn’t you?” He asked quietly.

Ryan nodded sharply.

“You don’t need to do that,” Jeremy mumbled, “I overreacted.”

Ryan’s free hand made gestures Jeremy didn’t understand, but the pinched look of guilt on Ryan’s face gave him the idea.

“Ry, it’s not really your fault,” he insisted, “I agreed to date you knowing you were a criminal. I naively thought I could have you without the danger. I was being an idiot. Really, it’s not your fault. It’s that slimy douchebag’s fault. What asshole grabs a guy’s new boyfriend as ransom? Barely dating what a few weeks? Not sure what he was thinking.”

Jeremy sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. 

“I seriously overreacted,” he repeated, “I do wish you’d told me about this alter ego. I had to improvise and I was totally thrown off.”

Ryan’s fist moved in a circle on his chest. His face was oozing apology.

“That’s...I’m sorry?” Jeremy guessed.

Ryan brightened up, grinning as he nodded his head. 

“Don’t be,” Jeremy dismissed, “I’m serious. I overreacted. I was stressed about the competition. What am I going to do??”

He groaned and threw his free arm over his eyes in despair. Nothing, he was left with nothing. He lost the competition, lost Honey’s arrangement, lost his job. And he was fucking concussed. His head throbbed to remind him. Before he could wallow fully in his depression, a nurse entered the room to check his vitals. Matt followed them in, holding a phone to his ear.

“Yeah, he’s right here,” he assured whoever was on the other end, “Go easy though, he’s still recovering.”

He pulled his phone away and muted the call.

“Jer, the Honey rep wants to talk to you,” he explained, holding the phone out.

Jeremy hesitated before he took it. He unmuted the call and pressed it to his ear. _Why am I so nervous??_

“H-hello?” He greeted shakily.

“Mr. Dooley!” The rep greeted back cheerfully, “I’m relieved you’re alright. We were quite worried about you. We’d hate to lose our favorite baker so quickly.”

Jeremy puffed out a weak laugh before turning serious again.

“So does that mean you still want to set up that deal?” He asked cautiously.

“Of course!” The rep assured him, “I’d love to talk conditions with you when you recover.” 

_I didn’t lose Honey after all._

“Sorry, you’ll have to speak to my agent,” Jeremy answered, “Matt handles conditions.”

“Very well,” the rep agreed, “I’ll speak with him then.”

Jeremy thanked him and handed the phone back to Matt who mouthed “agent” with a confused glare. Jeremy stuck his tongue out with a “nyeh” as Matt wandered back into the hallway. The nurse left not too long after, leaving Jeremy alone with Ryan again. Jeremy tugged his hand where they were still hanging onto to each other. 

“Kiss me,” he mumbled.

Ryan’s face was soft with a sweet smile as he leaned over to kiss him. His knuckles brushed over Jeremy’s face as he pulled back enough to look in Jeremy’s eyes. Jeremy leaned into his hand.

“I just want to make sure you and Matt are safe,” he whispered hoarsely, “Seems like everything else doesn’t want you to be.”

Ryan pulled back a little more and frowned at him. He poked over Jeremy’s heart. Jeremy just stared. Then he made several gestures that seemed to be deliberate, but Jeremy still didn’t know ASL. Ryan sighed and pulled out his phone, quickly typing a message and turning it to Jeremy.

_What about you? What do you want that doesn’t involve trying to please or protect others?_

Jeremy frowned. 

“What _do_ I want?” 


	15. Chapter 15

When Jeremy finally made it home, he immediately face planted on his bed and slept for ten hours. Despite sleeping in the hospital, he was utterly exhausted. Hospital beds didn’t exactly agree with him. The rest of a hospital experience isn’t so bad, but there was something about sleeping in a quiet room on a hospital bed that felt lonely and cold.

After ten hours, he got up and went about making himself presentable and human again. He checked the new phone Ryan gave him, but didn’t see any messages. He sighed. After the kiss, Ryan had given him the phone and left pretty quickly. That was two days ago. He hadn’t heard anything since. He was starting to get worried. 

But he tried to remain calm. He didn’t need a repeat of the last time he freaked out. What he did need were groceries. He’d gotten his last paycheck, so he had enough money to get some food. He wished he was still in the hospital getting meals. _Oh well._

He was hardly a block down from his apartment when he noticed his tail. It was only one guy which seemed like not nearly enough to take him down. They had a hood over their face, making it difficult to pinpoint if he recognized them. He ducked into an alley, getting his taser in hand. He tased them as soon as they rounded the corner. 

“SHIT FUCKING ASS DICKS YOU FUCKING BITCH!”

Jeremy jumped, startled by Michael’s voice shouting at him.

“Michael?! Why are you following me?!” He demanded.

“Fuck...you,” Michael panted, “I’m...your...bodyguard...jackass.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows at him.

“Not a very good one,” he scoffed, “You’re meant to protect me, not get tased.”

He clicked the taser again letting it spark for emphasis. Michael glared at him.

“Eat my fucking dick,” he grumbled, “That fucking hurt.”

“Maybe announce your presence before you start following me!” Jeremy snapped, “How the hell was I supposed to know?!”

“We were trying to be fucking discreet,” Michael bit back, “Ry said you want to stay out of the life as much as possible.”

Jeremy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I don’t exactly have a choice,” he muttered, sounding a bit bitter, “If I want to be with Ryan, I gotta be in the life.”

Michael made an exaggerated gagging sound. Jeremy whacked his arm.

“The fuck I need a bodyguard for anyway?” He asked, headed back for the main road, “I’m a fucking badass.”

Michael snorted as he followed him.

“You got caught, asshole,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, but I escaped on my own,” Jeremy grunted, throwing him a glare, “I’d say I’ve got it covered.”

“You’re still concussed,” Michael argued.

“Solid point,” Jeremy admitted, “Another point though: fuck you.”

Michael laughed and squeezed his shoulder.

“You’re not so bad, Lil J,” he joked, “Maybe we’ll get you in Fake AH after all.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows at that. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Of course he knew Michael was just joking, but he wondered if he’d be better off recruited into their gang. They were already basically treating him as one of them. Did he want to fully dive back into the life?

~

To Ryan: _Hey, I need a text or something saying you’re okay. I don’t want to break into your apartment, but Michael won’t tell me anything and it’s been five freakin days._

Jeremy sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He’d sent Ryan dozens of messages trying not to freak out, but it really wasn’t helping. Each new message just made him feel more anxious. The fact that Michael shut down if he mentioned Ryan’s whereabouts also didn’t help.

Jeremy wandered onto his balcony and slumped against the railing. _Ryan, you better not be dead or hurt, I swear to Christ I will strangle you myself._ Jeremy felt a chill go up his spine. He looked around, suddenly feeling unnerved and exposed. _Is someone out here?_

Michael’s car wasn’t parked on the street where it usually was. Actually a pink faggio had taken its place. Weird, he didn’t think he’d seen that parked on his street before. But what kind of criminal would ride that?? His phone buzzed and he nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise.

Unknown: _Vagabond is being held downtown. 113 s Twenty-Second. He doesn’t have a lot of time, you should hurry._

Jeremy jumped into action, immediately getting better clothes on and grabbing his totally legal gun. It was probably a trap, but Jeremy didn’t give a single fuck. If Ryan was in trouble, he was going to get him out. He flinched when he opened his door and Ray was on the other side. He looked a bit winded.

“The fuck you going?” He grunted, “You look like you’re suiting up.”

He had a sniper slung across his back. _Oh, Ray’s on night shift._ Jeremy showed him the message and he frowned.

“It’s probably a trap,” he agreed, “But it’s the first lead we’ve had. Let’s go.”

Jeremy raised his eyebrows, surprised that barely took any convincing at all.

“Listen, Ry’s my best friend,” Ray answered his questioning look, “If it was me, he’d dive in head first to rescue me. I’m not gonna just sit here.”

Jeremy smiled fondly at him and squeezed his shoulder.

“Let’s go then!”

~

Faggios are not the best vehicle to perform a rescue in. In fact, they aren’t even in the top fifty. But that was Ray’s vehicle, so Jeremy had little choice but to squeeze his thighs around Ray’s hips and hope his weight didn’t slow them down. Ray moved surprisingly fast in the thing, Jeremy was impressed. They parked in an alleyway near the address they were given and quickly moved up a fire escape that gave them a fair view of the building. Ray flipped the rifle into his hands and scoped the place out.

“Low security,” He muttered, “Either they’re very much not expecting us or they very much _are.”_

“Any low windows?” Jeremy prompted.

Ray passed his rifle over to let Jeremy see for himself. Jeremy’s eyes were drawn to a window similar to the one he’d hauled himself out of not a week ago. He could get in that window. He passed the rifle back.

“Okay, cover me, I’ll get in,” He muttered, “I may have to find another way out though.”

Ray nodded and settled into position. Jeremy quickly hoisted himself over the fire escape railing and dropped. He grabbed railing as he got to the bottom to slow his momentum and tucked into a roll to avoid breaking his ankles. His phone buzzed.

Ray: _Dude, that was fucking awesome!_

Jeremy blushed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He hurried for the window, keeping his head low. He dropped down to check the lock. Latch lock, perfect. He took a moment to glance around, making sure he wasn’t getting snuck up on before producing his pocket knife and wedging it in the window between the window itself and the sill. He wiggled it over the latch until it flipped open and he carefully pushed the window open. 

He poked his head inside first to check for any guards. Seemed clear. _This is too easy,_ Jeremy thought, unease filling his guts. He squinted into the room and noticed why it was so easy: they had motion sensors everywhere that looked to be attached to all manner of traps

_Oh boy._


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: whips and bleeding

Jeremy pulled himself through the window, hanging onto the (hopefully secure) frame as he pulled his legs through. He hopped up, twisting and parked his ass on the narrow window sill. He glanced around the room, plotting his course. The place was set up in a grid pattern, with only enough room for his toes or his fingers between each sensor.

He could probably do it, but something felt off about the whole thing. He tugged off the beanie he’d pulled on and tossed it on the floor. Nothing triggered despite it falling into several sensor ranges. _Uh-huh... this is definitely a trap._

Someone was leading him in, but didn’t want him to actually get hurt. He really hoped it was Ryan at the end of this, perfectly fine, but he wasn’t going to bet on that. More likely was that Ryan wasn’t there at all. He was being led to a trap in order to be used as a bargaining chip, probably. But...he couldn’t leave without checking that he wasn’t there.

He hopped down from the window, tensing for a moment in case he had to run for it, but nothing went off. He swiped his beanie from the floor and moved towards the open archway on the other side of the room. He felt a bit dizzy, no doubt from the trauma to his skull, but he certainly wasn’t stopping now. 

He pulled his gun out and peeked either way down a dimly lit hallway. _Empty. Damnit._ He was walking into a trap. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, thinking. Eventually he figured his best course of action was to text Ray what was up and then walk right into the lion’s den. He wasn’t going to get anywhere by avoiding whoever was trying to trick him.

He left the room, turning left and starting down the hallway. At another intersection he turned left again. Not too long down this hallway was a right turn with no other direction to go besides backward. He rounded the corner and nearly cried with relief when he saw Ryan in an open room at the end of the hallway. 

It took everything he had not to sprint immediately to his side. He crept towards him, gun out. His stomach dropped as someone stepped into view, coming around to stand behind Ryan. A gun pointed to the back of Ryan’s head and Jeremy faltered, lowering his own. He stopped a few feet from Ryan, now in the room with eight goons and their leader. The goons basically surrounded him and he let his gun be taken off him.

“Hey, boss,” Jeremy greeted, voice a bit shaky, “Don’t suppose you could lower that?”

His former boss laughed loudly and shook his head.

“So you’re free to take down my men?” He pointed out, “I think not, Rimmy. This is my bargaining chip.”

Jeremy swallowed, throat clicking dryly. When was the last time someone called him that? 

“Okay, what do you want?” Jeremy asked, trying to stay calm, “I’ll cooperate.”

His former boss grinned that sickly sweet smile at him that made him nauseous. He wasn’t even sure why he’d ended up working for such a slimeball. 

“Strip,” he ordered.

Jeremy blinked at him in surprise, but did so quickly, doing his best not to make any sudden movements. The boss nodded to his goons and two gripped his arms firmly. Another one took his clothes away, somewhere behind Jeremy. Jeremy jolted as he heard the sharp crack of a whip echo in the room. _Oh, fuck, this is going to hurt._

“Alright, Vagabond, time to wake up,” boss called cheerfully, shaking his shoulder to wake him up, “We’ve got a nice show for you, to thank you for the trouble you’ve caused.”

Ryan slowly woke up, looking groggy. Shit, they’d drugged him. He took several moments to blink his heavy eyelids before he focused on Jeremy whose entire body blushed brightly at being exposed like this in front of him. Ryan jerked forward, yanking at his bonds. Boss pressed the gun to the back of his skull, causing him to freeze in place.

“Now watch closely, Vagabond,” he sneered, “We want to show our old friend Rimmy Tim what happens when you cross your friends.”

Jeremy snorted at that. _Friends, sure._ He tensed as he heard someone move behind him. _It’s okay, you can take it, it’s okay._ His eyes squeezed shut as the whip whistled through the air. Pain exploded across his back, sending fire shooting through him. He jerked against the holds as he ground his teeth together. _Sharp, burning, relentless._ Blood oozed from the wound. _Okay, okay, one down, you got this._

Strike two was worse as it landed partially on the stripe left by strike one. Jeremy’s eyes stung and he grunted with the effort to not join his new wounds in crying. Strike three landed on unmarred skin, but with his whole back on fire, it felt just as bad. He choked, trying not to let out the pathetic whimpers in his throat. Strike four crossed diagonally across the three previous wounds and his resistance fell. His knees weakened and a tiny shriek of pain hissed out of his mouth. 

Ryan let out a distressed noise and Jeremy focused his attention on him, his eyes cracking open. Their eyes locked as strike five mirrored four, creating an X across Jeremy’s back. He cried out, hot tears pouring from his eyes, but he kept his focus on Ryan. _It’s okay as long as he’s safe._ He choked out a sob as strike six hit vertically. Jeremy’s entire world was pain aside from the two blue eyes crying in front of him. Fiery daggers shot through him and he screamed as the pain pulsed. _Blue eyes cryin’ in the rain._

“STOP!”

Jeremy wobbled, squinting dazedly in front of him. _Ryan?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: hand and face related gore, blood, whips

“Interesting,” Jeremy’s old boss spoke first, “I was under the impression the Vagabond was mute.”

Jeremy swayed where he stood, struggling through the haze of pain. He stared at Ryan, trying to push through the pain to focus. 

_In the twilight glow I see them,_

_Blue eyes cryin’ in the rain._

“Well, then, Mr. Vagabond!” the boss exclaimed, clapping his hands together, “You’ve just given us a beautiful little opportunity! Rimmy here is a loudmouth, a blabber, a snitch. Perhaps you’re aware? Regardless, he’s about at low on the food chain as you can go. Trash.”

Jeremy swayed, feeling weak. Trash. Yeah...that seemed pretty accurate. 

“But I’ll give _you_ the choice!” Boss continued, “Pick one of his fingers.”

Ryan frowned, looking utterly confused.

“We’re going to cut off a finger, Vagabond,” Boss explained, “You will choose which one or we’ll take his whole hand.”

Jeremy’s focus was hazy with pain, but he could see a panicked look on Ryan’s face. _It’s okay. Don’t worry. You’re gonna be okay. I won’t let them hurt you._ Jeremy couldn’t make words come out. Ryan’s hands moved and Jeremy thought maybe he was signing, but it was hard to tell. 

“Tsk, Tsk, Mr. Vagabond,” the slimy boss scolded, “We all want to hear that lovely voice of yours! After all, it seems like you so rarely use it! Come on, don’t be shy.”

Ryan’s face clenched into a scowling grimace. He closed his eyes tightly.

“R-ri-ring!” He growled.

Jeremy’s heart squeezed. _It’s... hurting him. Talking hurts him._ A fresh wave of tears poured down Jeremy’s face. _I’m sorry! I’m sorry!_

“Very well,” Boss said, snapping his fingers, “Boys?”

Jeremy’s left wrist was seized and he weakly tried to pull away. Some sort of tool was around his ring finger. He had about a second to wonder “wha?” before pain screamed up his hand, shooting through his arm and out his mouth in a horrifying shriek. Blood poured from his hand and Jeremy choked off a cry, shuddering and whimpering pathetically. He was barely supporting any of his own weight.

“Now then, let’s continue.”

Jeremy heard a whistle and vaguely felt a warning indicator blink on in his brain before pain seared across his ass. He jerked, gasping and choking in surprise. His legs finally gave out and he sobbed as another strike landed on his ass. 

His focus on Ryan was slipping. _Through the ages I'll remember, blue eyes cryin' in the rain._ Ryan’s mouth was moving. Another fiery strike landed on Jeremy’s thighs and he shouted, a new flood of tears burning down his face.

“Alright!” Boss cried excitedly, “Now Vagabond help us out again! Your choice, friend. We can give darling Rimmy here a permanent smile or we can give him a permanent warning sign.”

Jeremy tried to blink away the fuzziness. Ryan was staring at him, trying to communicate silently, hands clenching and unclenching. Jeremy focused on his mouth. It was moving. 

_Free._

Jeremy’s eyes darted to Ryan’s bindings. He’d found a way to slip them, but he was holding his arms as though he was still tied. A little bit of focus sharpened in Jeremy’s brain. His body was on fire, sending waves of pain pulsating through him, but Ryan was free. _He needs me to fight._

“Well? Smile or brand my friend?” Boss drew Jeremy’s attention. 

Jeremy’s brain focused in on the words. He grimaced at Ryan, spreading his lips in a pained sort of look. Ryan nodded carefully, understanding Jeremy’s choice. His hand moved, he was gesturing to Jeremy’s right side. 

“Ah, ah!” The Boss tutted, “You must learn to communicate properly, Vagabond.”

Ryan was glaring, looking absolutely livid.

“Sm-sm-smile!” He rasped, face contorting in pain.

“Smile it is!”

A goon came around in front of Jeremy, clicking a knife open. Jeremy swayed a bit, trying to lean away from the knife suddenly in his face. The guy grabbed his chin and put the knife in Jeremy’s mouth. Jeremy choked in surprise, pain suddenly exploding across his face. What was the plan? Did they have a plan? Blood filled Jeremy’s mouth and he wanted to vomit. _Plan. Plan. Plan. Distraction._

Jeremy’s body convulsed violently. His breathing suddenly coming out as gasps as he struggled for air. His eyes rolled back and whimpers poured out with the blood draining from his face. He was dropped to his knees and he heard the sounds of a scuffle. He stiffened, twisting to nutshot the guy in front of him. 

He heard the whip, having enough time to turn and catch it as it descended on him. He growled in pain as it struck his arm, but he grabbed it tightly. He sucked in a pained gasp as someone kicked his guts, but he didn’t let it deter him from yanking the whip, bringing the whipper towards him. 

He bent, sending his bare foot directly into their stomach. They hunched over, releasing the whip and Jeremy hissed as someone pressed against the wounds on his back. Fresh pain swept over him like a rising tide and a choked sound ripped its way through his throat. 

“Never fear, the Calvary is here!”

Jeremy’s head was pounding. _Calvary?_ Voice sounded familiar. _Family._ Jeremy slumped forward, bare chest slapping against the concrete. He shifted into a fetal position, sobbing as pain pulsed in time with his heartbeat. He reached for his old scar, rubbing his fingers over where his kidney used to be. 

He jerked as his fingers pressed one of the new wounds. His head was in water, things were moving so slow. He couldn’t hear anything. _Ryan? Are you okay? Where are you? Please be okay._ Jeremy’s eyes fluttered closed. _I’m so sorry. It’s all my fault._

_Love is like a dyin' ember,_

_Only memories remain._

_Through the ages I'll remember,_

_Blue eyes cryin' in the rain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayle’s writing bingo: check off “someone passes out with a song in their head”. XD


	18. Chapter 18

Jeremy groaned as his consciousness returned. _Aching. All over._ His hand went for the kidney scar and he grunted when his fingers landed on newer wounds. _Fuck, right._ He’d been whipped, lost a finger, and his face was cut open. _Fun times._ He was on his stomach, head turned to the left to keep his face wound off the bed.

“Jeremy?” Matt’s voice called out, “Are you awake?”

“No,” Jeremy groaned, “I’m dead.”

“Your heart monitor says different,” Matt scoffed.

Jeremy’s eye opened to half-heartedly glare at him. He looked worried, filled with guilt, but nowhere near the sort of despair Jeremy had seen from him before when Jeremy had gotten injured. Jeremy carefully, weakly lifted to turn to his other side. No one else was in the room. His arms shook, pain lacing through his muscles. He pulled himself to his hands and knees, turning back to Matt.

“Ryan?” He rasped.

“He’s...not been answering,” Matt muttered carefully, “BrownMan said he’s fine, though.”

Jeremy stared at him blankly.

“Who the fuck is BrownMan?” He asked, shifting to lay on his side, “No, wait. Let me guess.”

_BrownMan._ Only one of Fake AH was “brown”.

“Purple hoodie?” He muttered, “Looks exhausted? Glasses?”

“That’s the one,” Matt confirmed, “It’s only been like a day, in fairness, but BrownMan seems to think Monster Cock feels really guilty.”

“Phone,” Jeremy asked, holding out a hand.

Matt passed him the phone Ryan had gotten him.

To Ryan: _I’m awake. Visit me when you get a chance._

To Ryan: _Also none of this is your fault._

Texting made him realize he still had his finger. He looked at his hand, wiggling his other fingers. Interesting, they’d managed to save it. Ryan hadn’t waited for him to pick the finger like he had with the face damage. In fairness Jeremy was so out of it at the time he hadn’t even registered what was going on. Maybe he’d tried to signal to him and Jeremy hadn’t made a response. Jeremy winced as he recalled the way Ryan’s face contorted with pain when he spoke.

“Jer-bear?” Matt called quietly, “Do you need some pain meds?”

Jeremy’s aching body cried yes, but he shook his head. 

“Water and food would be nice,” he mumbled, “Bathroom would be good too.”

Matt smiled at him and reached forward. He squeezed Jeremy’s uninjured hand with a guilty look.

“Not you too,” Jeremy grunted, “Matt-cat, this isn’t your fault either. I made my choices. I’m the one who freaked out and turned snitch, not you. It’s not your fault that I overreacted.”

Matt sighed.

“It’s...not that,” he muttered, “It’s...the competition. That’s how they found you. If I hadn’t basically twisted your arm to make you go, they wouldn’t have found you. And I know, I know, you’re going to say it’s not my fault because I didn’t know that we needed to be cautious. I just feel bad with how hard I pressured you and so little good came out of it.”

Jeremy shrugged his shoulder.

“Life is messy,” he sighed, “It fucking sucks, but the important thing is we’re together and mostly okay. But...I think...I want to go back into the life.”

Matt’s eyebrows went up.

“Really?” He asked, incredulously, “All this and you want to leap back in?”

“Yeah, the thing is, I didn’t realize I missed it,” he admitted, “Kicking ass, jumping off high places, driving really fast. I want to bake, but I also want to fuck shit up.”

“Baker by day, criminal by night?” Matt suggested, laughing.

Jeremy puffed out a short, dry laugh.

“Yeah, something like that.”

The phone lit up.

Ryan: _I’ll be there later tonight._

~

Jeremy was staring at his wiggling fingers in awe when Ryan showed up. He sat up, immediately reaching for him with childish grabby hands. Ryan hurried to him, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tightly. Jeremy snuggled into his chest, rubbing his face into his shirt. _Smoke, gunpowder, leather, blood._ Jeremy’s head was too fuzzy to register blood as a problem.

“‘M so happy!” He cried, muffled by Ryan’s shirt, “So glad you’re okay. ‘M so sorry about Boss. I d-didn’t know they were lookin’. Are you fine? Like c-completely?”

He pulled back to look up at Ryan who was crying pretty heavily. Jeremy shivered and hugged him again.

“‘M sorry,” he mumbled, “Wh-what’s wrong?”

Ryan pulled away from him and gently guided him back down on his side. He pulled out his phone.

_Do you need another blanket?_

Jeremy shook his head and reached for him weakly.

“Cuddle,” He whined.

Ryan hesitated before taking off his jacket and crawling into bed with him. He draped the jacket over Jeremy as they pressed close together. Jeremy sighed contentedly as he tucked himself under Ryan’s chin.

“‘M sorry ‘bout gettin’ you hurt,” He mumbled tearfully, “Didn’t know. But I-I shoulda said.”

Ryan made an annoyed sound and gently touched the fucked up part of Jeremy’s face.

“Even?” Jeremy joked.

Ryan sighed.

“I-I a-am s-s-s-sor-“

Jeremy interrupted his struggling by kissing him. 

“No, you did good,” he assured him, “We’re even. I got sn-snatched for you, you got snatched f-for me. Even. No sorries for wh-what assholes do any more, okay?”

He looked at Ryan’s conflicted eyes until Ryan finally relaxed and nodded. He gently touched Jeremy’s facial stitches with an angry look.

“I know,” Jeremy grunted, “They ruined m’ pretty face.”

Ryan looked back at his eyes with a growl. He shook his head rapidly and caressed the wound. Jeremy giggled and blushed.

“Guys dig scars, huh?” He laughed, ignoring the tiny bit of pain that made it through the drugs.

Ryan snorted, rolling his eyes. Jeremy leaned up and kissed him again.

“Hey, Ry, I have a question,” he mumbled.

Ryan raised his eyebrow and Jeremy raised his left hand.

“Why this one?” He asked, wiggling his fingers.

Ryan shifted nervously and looked down a second. He was moving his hands, but they were too close for Jeremy to see what he was doing. After a moment, Ryan lifted his right hand across from Jeremy’s left. It was bare, Jeremy realized, no glove. And around his ring finger was an obvious scar. Jeremy’s eyes welled up with tears for some stupid reason and he pressed their hands together. 

“Now we match,” he muttered, sniffling, “I...think I m-might be in l-love with you.”

Ryan’s hand moved back to sign “I love you” before it disappeared and he threaded his fingers through Jeremy’s. Jeremy closed his fingers around Ryan’s hand, wincing a bit at the pull on his stitches. He watched as Ryan brought his hand up and kissed over the stitches before letting their joined hands rest against their chests. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the cut corner of Jeremy’s mouth.

“I change m’ mind,” Jeremy muttered, “I _know ‘_ m ‘n love with you.”

He kissed him again and tucked himself back under Ryan’s chin. 

“I love you.”

“I l-love y-you too.”


	19. Chapter 19

Jeremy woke up to Geoff’s disgruntled voice.

“Vagabond!” He growled, “You have a job, you know!”

Jeremy groaned in pain as he fully woke up. _Everything hurts._ He could smell Ryan though and rubbed his face into his chest with a relieved sigh. 

“I’m gonna vom,” Ray’s voice proclaimed, “Where’s the trash? Urk.”

Ryan shifted away from Jeremy who squeezed him.

“Nuuuuu!” He whined, “Mine!”

Various voices made gagging and vomiting noises and Jeremy flipped them off without opening his eyes.

“Take a sick day,” He grumbled into Ryan’s chest.

“Assassins don’t have sick days,” Geoff grunted, “Ry, you need to move along. You have a job. And I need to speak with your boyfriend.”

Jeremy’s eye cracked open at that.

“Huh?”

Ryan sighed and shifted away from him, pressing a kiss to his lips as he stood. He stretched and Jeremy’s eyes were drawn to his stomach where his shirt raised up. _Blood._ Jeremy sat up immediately.

“You’re bleeding!” He shouted.

He grunted in pain, dropping back to his side and touching his face stitches gingerly. 

**Stop hurting yourself,** Ryan signed at him, frowning.

“St-“ Ray started.

“Stop hurting _your_ self, dick!” Jeremy snapped, “You’re bleeding!”

He winced, touching his face again.

**Do you know sign language?**

“I looked up some phrases,” Jeremy grunted, “Don’t change the subject.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, lifting his shirt. He rubbed his hand over the blood. Jeremy squinted.

“Someone else’s blood?” He muttered, reaching out.

Ryan nodded, but Jeremy ran his hand through the drying blood just to be sure.

“Hmph, who manhandled you with a bloody hand?” He grumbled, retracting his hand, “Tell them you’re mine.”

Ryan shuddered and Jeremy looked up at his face in concern. His face was pink and his hair was disheveled. 

“Oh, I can see your face,” Jeremy realized, “And your hair. You’re not black-haired. Oh my god, I must’ve been high as shit last night.”

“D’you guys bang?” Ray spoke up.

Jeremy looked around, realizing the entirety of Fake AH was in the room.

“Oh shit, they did!” Michael laughed, “Look at Ryan’s face!”

Ryan was making panicked denying motions with his hands as the group started mercilessly teasing him. 

“Alright, everyone out,” Geoff growled, “I need to talk to Jeremy. Get out! Shoo!”

He shooed them out as they continued ribbing Ryan about banging Jeremy. He closed the door and came to sit next to the bed.

“Sup, Boss?” Jeremy muttered.

“I talked to your friend, Bragg,” Geoff explained, “He had an earful for me when he found out what I’d done.”

“Sorry, Matt?!” Jeremy demanded, “Matt yelled at you?!”

“Yeah, that’s a good friend you got,” Geoff laughed.

“Yeah, he is pretty great,” Jeremy agreed, smiling softly.

Geoff dropped his gaze a moment, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Jeremy, I gotta apologize,” he muttered, “I misjudged you. Your friend told me what you did for him. You’re a good kid, we’re lucky you managed to be in that alleyway at the same time as Ry.”

“I am pretty awesome,” Jeremy joked, “I’m sorry you guys got caught up with my nonsense though.”

“You got caught up in ours too,” Geoff pointed out, “But the crew had a pretty serious conversation about it. We want to make your nonsense part of ours. Unanimous vote in favor of it, in fact.”

Jeremy squinted. 

“What does that mean?” He asked, “You gotta explain with little words, I’m still concussed.”

Geoff laughed, rolling his eyes.

“I’m here to offer you a position, Mr. Dooley,” he tried again, “We want you to join the crew.”

Jeremy’s eyebrows went up.

“Yes,” he answered curtly.

Geoff mirrored his surprised face.

“Really? Just like that?” He prompted.

“I mean, yeah,” Jeremy answered, shrugging, “I don’t have a job, I like money, and working with the most notorious gang in Los Santos certainly seems to have its appeal.”

“Even with as long as it took for us to save you?” Geoff pressed, looking guilty.

“Jesus, you’re all a fucking mess,” Jeremy grunted, rubbing his face tiredly, “You did save us, that’s what matters. And you guys chose to guard me even when you didn’t really have to. Next person to look guilty around me is going to get their ass kicked.”

“Alright, fair enough,” Geoff laughed, “Then welcome to the family, jackass.”

“Mazel tov to me,” Jeremy grumbled, “Now go tell them to give me drugs, I’m in pain.”

Geoff laughed and ruffled his hair as he got up. Jeremy puffed out a sigh and pulled Ryan’s jacket to his face. I wish we could’ve laid here all day. He reached for the phone.

To Ryan: _You leave your jacket so you had to come back for it?_

Ryan: _Maybe. Can I?_

To Ryan: _Um, duh?? You can leave your underwear next time. ;)_

Ryan: _When you’re healed, I’m going to fuck you into next month._

To Ryan: _I can just take the good drugs._

Ryan: _Unacceptable._

To Ryan: _Then I guess we’ll just have to jerk each other off._

Ryan: _Your left hand and right arm are injured._

To Ryan: _I believe in the power of love._

Ryan: _Idiot._

Ryan: _I love you._

To Ryan: _I love you too._


	20. Chapter 20

Jeremy felt like a fucking idiot. _This is stupid! This is so dumb!_ But he thought if they didn’t do it soon his balls would erupt like Mt. Vesuvius. So he clutched Ryan’s sheets, trying to stop his trembling and waited. 

When the door opened finally, Ryan stood there with comically wide eyes for a moment. He quickly shook himself awake and hurried in the door, closing and locking it. He dropped clothes as he advanced on Jeremy who bit his lip as his eyes roamed over Ryan’s body. _He’s fucking hot. Slim. But some muscle and Jesus Christ look at the size of that thing._

Ryan held his jaw as he urgently kissed him, his lips parting immediately to deepen the kiss. His rough hands ran up his torso, squeezing his pecs before they gripped his biceps to push him down onto the bed. Jeremy tugged Ryan’s hair from the tie, running his hands through the sandy locks. Ryan swayed as he did so, groaning. Jeremy grinned into his lips. _Weak spot._

Jeremy rubbed his fingertips in circles on Ryan’s scalp with one hand while the other groped across the sheets looking for the lube he’d put there. Ryan was turning into a mess already and Jeremy’s thighs trembled in anticipation as his sloppy kisses mouthed their way across Jeremy’s facial scar. He rocked their hips together, rubbing his cock against Jeremy’s. 

Jeremy did his damnedest to focus on getting the lube and slicking up Ryan’s dick, but Ryan was giving him so many new noises he couldn’t. Eventually Ryan’s manhandling stopped long enough to do the job himself. He pushed up Jeremy’s thighs, moving his legs out of the way, rough and impatient. Jeremy shuddered as Ryan entered. 

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck. Big. Holy shit. Did I prep enough? He’s going to fucking destroy me!_ Jeremy rocked back against him, encouraging him to do just that. Ryan moaned, the sound vibrating in his throat, accompanied by a pained expression.

“Th-that hurts too?” Jeremy asked, quietly brushing his fingers over Ryan’s throat. 

Ryan hesitated before nodding and rocking back and then forward. Jeremy shivered, tears leaking from his eyes. _How do I make your past go away? How do I stop you from hurting?_ He cupped Ryan’s face and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

“Alright, I’m warmed up,” he grunted, “You better hurry up and fuck me.”

Ryan shuddered with a rough gasp and shifted to a proper angle. His hands ran all over Jeremy as he thrusted, his face drawn up in concentration. He was trying to multitask and doing a very poor job at it. If he stopped his moans, his hips faltered. Jeremy shoved down his tears and flipped them. Ryan grunted, scowling at him. 

“Let me do this,” Jeremy whispered, “You focus on not hurting yourself.”

Before Ryan could sign whatever protest he had, Jeremy sank back down on his cock. His hands gripped Jeremy’s hips tightly and he let out tiny, rough grunts. Jeremy couldn’t stop crying and he rode him, body flexing and spine bending. _How do I soothe your past?_

_I can’t._ You can’t fix the past. Jeremy took Ryan’s right hand off his hip and slipped off the glove. Their hands signed “I love you” before pressing flatly together. Jeremy leaned down and pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth before lifting back up. His hips rolled in slow, careful motions as they looked in each others’ eyes. Ryan was also crying, the black paint around his eyes running down his face.

Jeremy shuddered. It felt suddenly like they were raw, exposed, completely open. His fingers spread and he threaded them through Ryan’s, squeezing tightly. Ryan squeezed back, their scars rubbing together. Jeremy’s movements picked up urgently and he pressed their joined hands into the bed above Ryan’s head. Ryan puffed out a shaky breath, forcing himself not to moan and held his other hand up to be pinned. Jeremy slowed down. _He wants me to hold him down._

“Y-you’re sure?” Jeremy grunted breathlessly, “I m-might get a b-bit...rough.”

Ryan nodded frantically, hips jerking upward. Jeremy’s desire surged in him and he pressed his hand into Ryan’s other wrist, pinning it as his pace picked up. He groaned as he drove his hips down into Ryan who was shaking and puffing out tiny noises. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jeremy groaned, “Who would’ve guessed Vagabond‘s submissive in bed?”

A tremor ran through Ryan, his flushed face darkening. Jeremy grinned down at him.

“You think they’d still be afraid?” Jeremy taunted, “If they saw how pretty you blush, do you think they’d laugh?”

Ryan moaned, body jolting. _We gotta do something about his vocal cords,_ Jeremy lamented. He moved Ryan’s wrists so he was pinning them with one of his hands and reached down to jerk himself off. 

“Fuck,Ry,” he muttered, hips rocking, “You’re a, unh, a perfect l-little toy for me. So good at b-being still and taking it. So pr-pretty. Such a good boy. D-do you want to cum, baby?”

Ryan nodded eagerly and Jeremy let go of his wrists to lean back. He bounced on Ryan’s cock, angling to rub against his prostate. He moaned as hot pleasure spiked up him. Ryan’s hands reached for his him.

“Ah! Hands up!” Jeremy ordered, “Hold st-still like a good boy.”

Ryan whined, but put his hands back as Jeremy started moving with purpose. 

“Come on, b-baby, you wanna cum for me?” He panted.

Ryan nodded, body bending as he tried to thrust up. His face was twisted into a desperate look of need.

“G-go on then,” Jeremy whispered, his hand speeding up, “Cum for me.””

Ryan’s body jerked and he screamed. Jeremy gasped at his own orgasm as he watched Ryan’s entire body move with his. His back arched off the bed, his fists squeezed in the sheets, and his hips were stuttering in tiny thrusts. He looked like he felt it with every part of him and Jeremy shuddered as they settled. Ryan’s face was totally wrecked, flushed with his lips parted as he breathed harshly. He smiled at Jeremy, eyes lidded with satisfaction and sleepiness. 

**I love you,** he sighed with a shaky hand, **don’t care if that’s cheesy.**

Jeremy laughed as he tipped over to lay next to him. He lifted his hand and Ryan pressed his against it. Jeremy smiled softly as Ryan’s eyes started to close. 

“How’d I get so lucky?” He wondered, “I love you too.”

Ryan smiled, but didn’t open his eyes, settling in for sleep. Jeremy tucked himself into his chest. 

_We’re lucky you happened to be in that alley at the same time as Ry._

Jeremy rubbed his face against Ryan’s chest.

_Nope. I’m the lucky one._

_~_

** Three Years Later **

_Ding ding!_

Jeremy looked up from where he was decorating the birthday cake. _That’s not Ry, is it??_ He hurried to cover the cake and rush to the front of the bakery.

“Hello, welcome to-Oh!” He exclaimed, interrupting himself, “Matt, what’s up? I wasn’t expecting you for another hour.”

“Change in plans,” Matt called over his shoulder.

He locked the front door, flipping the sign to closed. Jeremy frowned as he came around the counter.

“What do you mean?” He grunted, “What’s going on?”

“B-man called in an SOS,” Matt muttered, “Their job ended early.”

Jeremy’s eyes went wide and he rushed back to the cake. _Time to hurry the fuck up!_ Matt bustled about getting the place ready while Jeremy tried to quickly, but carefully finish the decorations on the cake. Geoff and Jack got there first with the drinks, looking a bit frazzled.

“Jesus, I’m too old for rushing around,” Geoff grumbled.

Michael was next, carrying a stack of presents they’d all chosen to hide in the same place. Jeremy finished up the cake and brought it out as he laid the gifts on a table.

“Dude, that is sick,” He commented.

Jeremy blushed and sputtered out a thank you as Trevor showed up with Gavin (he drew the short straw and got Gavin wrangling duty).

“Not a second too soon, darling,” Matt muttered, “B-man says they’re nearly here.”

_Ding ding!_

Ryan’s eyes went wide as he saw the place all decorated. 

“Happy birthday!” The group called out. 

Ryan blushed, shuffling forward a bit awkwardly. He went to Jeremy first giving him an annoyed look as he put his arm around his waist.

“Too bad,” Jeremy laughed, “You never should’ve told me your birthday.” 

Ryan let out an exasperated sigh, but signed thank you anyway. The rest crowded around to give him hugs and greetings and he grunted at them, though he took the offered hugs. They settled in, cutting the cake and joking as they always did when they were together. Ryan stuck close to Jeremy, repeatedly thanking him for the “pretty” cake. 

“It’s just regular decorations,” Jeremy muttered, face burning, “Nothing fancy.”

Ryan kissed the corner of his mouth and signed his thanks again. Jeremy pulled out his gift, hoping to take the quiet moment to get it over with before the others descended on Ryan again. He turned to Ry, trembling a bit and lowered to one knee. Ryan’s eyes went wide as he opened the little box. 

“James Ryan Haywood,” Jeremy whispered, shaky, “I love you so much. These last three years have been the most amazing of my life. Will you continue to brighten my life with your presence as my husband?”

“Yes!” Ryan shouted, tears running down his face.

He winced and Jeremy shook his head, exasperated. 

“Can’t not hurt yourself for one minute during my proposal?” He muttered dryly.

Ryan threw him an annoyed look, then held out his left hand, shaking it and looking pointedly at the ring. Jeremy rolled his eyes and shook his head. He took his right hand instead, pulling free his glove to slip it over his scar. Ryan sniffled and helped him up to kiss him soundly.

“Oh gross,” Ray grunted, “This is like mega gay.”

“Um, yeah, that’s the point,” Jeremy muttered.

Ryan shifted and pulled something from his jacket. _A ring box._ He blushed as he opened it. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Jeremy gasped.

Ryan face palmed with an exasperated look. He slipped the ring over Jeremy’s scar and they kissed again, pulling each other close. 

“Gayyyy!” Ray called out.

They pulled away and simultaneously flipped him off. The rest of the night, their hands barely unclasped, their rings rubbing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my only friend, the end.  
> But anyway, here we are. I wanted to do some more, but none of it really fit in. Im not sure if I’m super happy with this ending, I may end up writing more, but...probably not, tbh. Sorry if it’s unsatisfying. ^_^’


End file.
